Ni en tus mejores sueños o mis peores pesadillas
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: Una noche de luna llena comenzará una historia que esperó mucho tiempo para ser contada. Hermione y Draco deben resolver un misterio que los llevará a las mas extrañas situaciones que pudieron imaginar.
1. Noche de Luna

_Hola n.n _

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic...espero no sean muy duros conmigo._

_Es de mi pareja favorita Draco-Hermione. La trama, como la he pensado, es un pcoo extraña pero espero que les guste. Recuerden dejarme Reviews n.n porq me hacen de lo mas feliz._

_Un bezasoooo._

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**Pensamientos**: _"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y io simplemente los he tomado prestados, sin ningun fin de lucro xD

* * *

**_Ni en tus mejores Sueños o en mis peores Pesadillas_**

ºº

Prólogo

Durante el verano de 1997 la amenaza mortífaga se vio disuelta luego de la derrota del tan temido Lord Voldemort, durante una batalla en el Castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde el trío de oro jugó su vida consiguiendo, por fin, matar al Señor Oscuro.

Gracias a la ayuda de Draco Malfoy, dieron con los Horcruxes y con el escondite de Voldemort quien, sin arrepentirse de nada de lo que hizo en vida (si se podía llamar vida a lo que tenía), se murió llevándose consigo a varios mortíos y prometiendo que algún día un sucesor lo regresaría a la vida.

La tétrica amenaza fue recibida con temor por algunos y con desinterés por otros.

La pesadilla y horrible guerra había finalizado, dejando marcas de dolor en cada uno de los que la vivieron en carne propia como Harry Potter, que se había convertido en un ser con súbitos cambios temperamentales y extrañas conductas que dejaban con el ojo cuadrado a cualquiera.

Ron Weasly por su parte había madurado de manera increíble, no sentía el mas mínimo interés por las chicas y mas bien se concentraba en cuestiones filosóficas preguntándose el porque de la vida o cosas parecidas.

Hermione Granger se sentía mas profundamente marcado por el dolor de esta guerra ya que fue en contra de los que llevaban su sangre (sangre impura) sin embargo ocultaba todo lo que en su corazón habitaba y mas bien mantenía una actitud optimista buscando animar a los demás y reconfortándose con la idea de que todo había terminado.

Draco Malfoy a pesar de haber delatado a Lord Voldemort, no estaba del lado de los buenos tampoco. Él era mas como una línea intermedia que definió al mal siendo parte del bien, teniendo claro su repugnancia por los _sangre sucia_

Ahora ellos y todos los demás sobrevivientes a esta cruel época regresaban a Hogwarts, para continuar sus estudios y en su caso para hacer su séptimo año tranquilamente, o al menos eso creían…

ºººººº

ººº

ºº

º

Capitulo 1: Noche de Luna 

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez mirando alrededor, se encontraba en una esplendorosa habitación blanca y una pequeña pelota mitad roja y mitad verde rodaba con lentitud sobre el suelo; la siguió con la mirada hasta que ésta topó en la pared y regresó por su camino, sin embargo en la blanca pared había ahora un mancha de la cual comenzó a formarse una serpiente en la parte verde y un león en la parte roja...

Ambos se levantaron de golpe reconociendo el lugar donde estaban. Ella no tenía idea que el _sueño_ del que acababa de despertar era el mismo que el que había tenido un rubio en el extremo opuesto del castillo y que tendría un significado crucial en el futuro.

No era la primera vez que la castaña tenía ese sueño, mas no terminaba de entenderlo, suspiró… era imposible volverse a dormir así que se levantó... pero ¿Qué haría? El reloj marcaba la una menos diez minutos de la madrugada, obviamente nadie estaría despierto a esa hora... "_Y_ _no planeo quedarme el resto de la noche aquí sentada, si sé que no me dormiré_" pensó...

º

El rubio, muy a su pesar, notó que no podía volver a dormirse, así que se levantó...pensó en dar un paseo, tal ves eso le diera sueño o al menos lo distraería hasta llegar la mañana ¡Si! Definitivamente iría a los terrenos y podría estar solo hasta el amanecer...

º

"_Romperé las reglas solo esta vez_" pensó la castaña... planeaba ir a los terrenos ya que no soportaba la idea de quedarse intentando dormir _"Sólo hoy, nadie lo sabrá";_ salió de su cama en silencio y sigilosamente bajo hasta la sala común que estaba oscura, sin embargo la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente para ver su camino...sus porcelánicos pies intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se olvido de saltar el escalón falso y su pierna se fue por ahí –¡Ouch! Maldición –susurró para sí, debido a la madera se hizo múltiples heridas que asemejaban a un arañazo en la parte superior del muslo...maldijo por lo bajo el momento en que se le ocurrió usar aquel short pequeñito y ajustado, si tal vez hubiera usado uno mas largo no se habría rayado. Bueno ya que… –sacó la pierna, no sin cierto esfuerzo, con cuidado y observó algunas gotitas de sangre fluir...se cuestionaba seguir con aquel viaje era buena idea o mejor debía regresar...

º

El rubio no tuvo mayor inconveniente en salir, lo había hecho antes así que muy tranquilo llegó hasta la puerta del castillo , esta estaba cerrada así que murmuró un hechizo logrando abrirla ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para salir. Después de todo no quería que nadie se enterara de que andaba afuera a esas horas de la madrugada...

º

La castaña por fin llegó al primer piso, sentía dolor en su pierna pero no era para tanto, en el momento había pensado en curarse con un hechizo pero se dio cuenta que había olvidado su varita en la habitación...después de negarse a regresar decidió que lo mejor era soportarlo. Llegó a la entrada del castillo y se asombró de que ésta estuviera abierta "_Pero que descuidados_" pensó "_Cualquiera podría entrar o salir¡Oh! Vaya que irresponsabilidad_" aunque, por otro lado, en ese momento le favorecía, así que simplemente salió. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al sentir que la brisa acariciaba su rostro...

º

La luna llena... única testigo de los sucesos de esa noche en la que dos chicos, que habían sido conducidos al mismo lugar de forma inconsciente, descubrirían una historia que jamás hubieran podido imaginar y la verdad que hay en el dicho: _del odio al amor hay tan solo un paso. _


	2. ¿Pura coincidencia?

_Holishaa _

_Muxiias gracias a las tres hermosas que me dejaron reviews - aqui les dejo el segundo capi que va dedicado especialemente a ustedes __Xgirl1_, _mica-prongs_, _Montse.k_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**Pensamientos**: _"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

* * *

Capitulo 2¿Pura Coincidencia? 

Los perfectos rizos de la castaña eran ondeados por la brisa nocturna, siendo ya una alumna de séptimo año había conseguido, gracias a un hechizo, que su pelo se viera mejor que nunca. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente y el aire le llevó una serie de aromas que provenían de los terrenos, caminó tranquila e incluso olvidó el dolor de su pierna al perderse en la grandeza de la luna; sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar suavemente.

Los agudos sentidos del rubio lo alertaron que no estaba solo, al escuchar pasos sobre la grama y una melodiosa voz que, casi como susurro llevado por el viento, llegaba a sus oídos

_Pero tú _

_Llegaste a mi vida como una luz _

_Sanando las heridas de mi corazón _

_Y haciéndome sentir..._

La chica había parado de cantar y de caminar al escuchar un ruido.

-Vaya que tienes una peculiar forma de cantar –dijo una voz profunda y ronca tras ella, la chica se volvió de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada de indignación

-Yo y mi horrible suerte¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –con evidente fastidio lo miraba

-Pues soy libre de hacer lo que quiera Granger

-Por desgracia… –susurró ella.

Ambos se miraban desafiantemente pero no eran capaces de levantar la voz, por miedo a romper el preciado silencio de la noche y ser descubiertos por alguien.

-Eres una maldición –dijo Hermione –ni siquiera me importa que haces aquí¡¿Por qué no te largas?!

Draco hizo una mueca y con una mirada asesina respondió fríamente –A mi nadie me manda y menos una insignificante sangre...

-No te atrevas –le cortó

-¿Y quién me va a detener? –desafió Draco

-Snape

-¿Snape?

-Le diré que su Prefecto andaba vagando por los jardines a altas horas de la madrugada –el chico alzó una ceja, no podía creer lo inteligente y a la vez ingenua que ella era.

-Bien, díselo, no me importa

-¿No?

-No, porque sabré que cuando McGonagall se entere que estabas conmigo, serás castigada de igual o peor forma que yo.

-Maldito desgraciado –dijo la castaña cuando sintió que el dolor de su pierna volvía y curiosamente con mas intensidad, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

-Y tú una insufrible sabelotodo, que estará castigada- le respondió él

-¡NO! No le digas a la profesora

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Dame una razón válida

Ella resopló –Porque yo te lo pido

Draco rió con sarcasmo –Dije que me dieras una razón válida –

La chica lo miró con profundo odio –No se lo dirás porque si lo haces yo también lo haré

-Te lo dije, me da igual que le digas –él parecía muy seguro de si mismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que te da igual que vaya ahora mismo a decirle –la sonrisa del rubio se borró de su rostro

-Pero si vas ahorita te castigarán conmigo

-Mientras vea como Snape te castiga, me basta y podría además inventar que fuiste tú el que me trajo aquí –pronunció pensativa la Gryffindor

-Ni creas que lo harás

-Ja-ja y ¿Quién me detendrá? –dijo en tono burlón Hermione, y eso acabó con la paciencia de Draco que la agarró con fuerza del brazo- ¡Suéltame! me haces daño.

-No te soltaré, ahora te quedarás aquí o ¿sigues con la estúpida idea de ir donde Snape?

-¿No le dirás nada a McGonagall?

-Da igual –Draco la soltó

Hermione lo miró un poco sorprendida, nunca había cedido tan fácilmente así que aprovecho -¿Tregua? –dijo dándole la mano

Él suspiró hondamente –Tregua, y ni se te ocurra que te daré la mano –

La castaña lo miró con desprecio y bajó la mano, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el gran árbol Maquilishuat. Draco distraído observó el árbol y se sorprendió al verlo lleno de flores de un vivo rosado _"¿Qué no se supone que estamos a punto de entrar a otoño?" _se preguntó mentalmente.

Bajó la vista y fue entonces cuando Draco notó la vestimenta de ella, llevaba una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y un pequeño short que dejaba al descubierto unas hermosas y bien torneadas piernas doradas y que a la vista le parecían muy suaves. ¿Por qué nunca antes las había notado¿Tal ves por que la chica acostumbraba a usar la falda ridículamente larga?...Se cuestionó que la impulsaba a usar la falda así, teniendo tan esculturales piernas... pero antes de deducir la respuesta reparó en los rasguños de su muslo

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, de repente, rompiendo el silencio

-¿El qué? –dijo ella sin entender, ya que había estado absorta observando al viento jugar con el cabello rubio platinado de Draco que caía desordenadamente por su frente y como el brillo de la luna hacia resaltar aun mas aquellos ojos de plata que tantas veces la habían visto con odio, mas ahora solo los veía vacíos e insensibles. Sus miradas no se encontraron hasta el momento cuando él habló. Hermione se sintió tonta al no haberle respondido.

- ¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna Granger?

-¡Oh! Eso… no te importa –desvió la mirada

- Ya de por si es difícil intentar tratarte bien, pero se ve que eres una masoquista¿Prefieres que te trate mal?

- Tú intentabas...es que yo creí...de verdad...sólo quería...

-Una oración coherente niña, no comprendo

- ¡Ogh! –ella se molestó sólo un momento. Luego respiró profundamente –Cuando venía para acá me fui en un escalón falso

Draco se sentó junto a ella – ¿Y por qué no te curaste con un hechizo?

-Es que…olvidé mi varita –se sintió aun mas tonta al oír al chico reírse –No te burles

-No puedo creer que siendo... tú... hayas olvidado la varita... –Él sacó su varita

- ¿A qué te refieres con "siendo yo"? y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Te voy a curar, o ¿Hasta eso me va a impedir tu orgullo? –respondió Draco ignorando la primera pregunta. Su tono no era amable, pero resultaba extraño que quisiera curarla.

-¿Desde cuándo tan caballeroso Malfoy?

-Haz lo que quieras Granger –dijo él ácidamente –si se te infecta será peor y lo sabes

-De acuerdo, lo siento –susurró ella sin pensarlo y al momento se arrepintió.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo pero mas fuerte.

-No lo repetiré, ni tampoco lo diré mas fuerte... podría despertar a alguien.

-Claro –él rodó los ojos y empuñó su varita, tomó la pierna de la castaña para ponerla en su regazo y ver mejor; ella se sonrojó, Draco murmuró un hechizo corto y las heridas se cerraron. Pasó sus manos suaves sobre esa piel dorada sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido...pero ella, más sonrojada que nunca, retiró la pierna

-Calma, no muerdo –dijo el rubio al notar su reacción

-Eso esta en duda –respondió riendo nerviosa

Él soltó un bufido y se levantó, apoyándose en el árbol – ¿Qué es...? –preguntó notando un grabado en el tronco

- ¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa Hermione mientras se levantaba para ver

En el tronco había un corazón dibujado, dentro estaba grabado _H D_ ambos lo miraban sorprendidos y palparon lo que estaba escrito, de pronto y sin haberlo planeado, sus dedos se juntaron al final del corazón...

* * *

_Un Review hace a Una persona muy feliz_


	3. Henry & Dryeden

_Holis_

_Mil gracias a todas las personitas que leen mi ff y me dejan Reviews n.n _

_Va de dedicado a ustedes : Margara, Lado.Oscuro, Montse.k, Nicky M. Weasley_,_ mica-prongs, Xgirl1_

_Besos_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

Disclaimer: Lo reconocible es creación de JK

**_

* * *

_**

_En el tronco había un corazón dibujado, dentro estaba grabado H D , ambos lo miraban sorprendidos y palparon lo que estaba escrito, de pronto y sin haberlo planeado, sus dedos se juntaron al final del corazón..._

Capitulo 3: Henry y Dryeden 

Él se quedó estático, ella se sonrojó y una grieta se fue abriendo desde el final del corazón, donde se encontraban sus dedos, hacia abajo, hasta la raíz. El Maquilishuat se estaba abriendo, dando paso a una cegadora luz que parecía salir del tronco.

La chica ahogó un grito mientras observaba como se abría lo suficiente para que una persona entrara a gatas...

La curiosidad los empujó a ponerse a adoptar esa posición para entrar, estando dentro del tronco o mas bien del otro lado, ambos se levantaron y miraron lo que parecía ser el mismo castillo de Hogwarts, pero un poco más ¿nuevo? ...y ya no era de noche sino de día. Habían alumnos caminando uniformados, mas el traje que portaban era distinto al que Hermione y Draco utilizaban. Para las chicas era una falda recta que caía hasta la altura de los tobillos, una cinta gruesa alrededor de la cintura y una blusa de botones; todo color blanco menos la cinta que variaba en 4 colores dependiendo la casa. Los chicos llevaban un pantalón negro y una blusa de botones color blanca con una corbata que variaba en colores; la túnica, esa si era idéntica a la del rubio y la castaña.

Sin embargo la forma en como iban vestidos y caminaban, sumado al aspecto retro del lugar tenía como resultado un aire de antigüedad.

Hermione pensó en la posibilidad de que eso fuera una imagen del pasado, por lo que buscó a su alrededor el Sauce Boxeador y para su sorpresa este era apenas un árbol bajito con pocas ramas...recordó haber leído que el Sauce fue plantado hace 1000 años...

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? –preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio

-No estoy segura, pienso que tal ves... –dudó –No, olvídalo, no es posible –se restregó los ojos pensando que tal ves veía mal.

-Pues luego de atravesar un árbol, yo no creo que algo sea imposible

El rubio tenía razón

-Sabes en un libro vi una vez esos uniformes –Hermione apuntó a una chica –pero ese libro hablaba de la Historia de Hogwarts, como había sido en sus inicios...

- Sugieres que… –Draco alzó una ceja –…estamos en el pasado

-Malfoy, no "sugiero", estoy ahora más que segura. Mira el Sauce Boxeador...mide a penas un metro. Leí también que...

-Bueno come-libros que todo lo sabe, dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-...Mmm... no tengo idea, pero creo que ellos no pueden vernos –Hermione se agachó e intento tomar la grama, pero no se podía, su mano la atravesaba –Tampoco podemos tocar nada, estamos como fantasmas.

-Si somos fantasmas entonces podemos... – Draco dejó la frase inconclusa en el momento en que un chico _del pasado_ iba pasando por ahí, entonces Draco se paró frente a él y desapareció dentro del chico… Estaba ocupando el cuerpo de alguien más – Mira, podemos controlar cuerpos –dijo desde el cuerpo poseído –¡Genial!

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!... –exclamó la chica con alarma –Estás llamando demasiado la atención… todos te miran, parece que el niño habla con el árbol

-Aguafiestas –Draco salió del otro cuerpo y el niño _del pasado_ pareció aturdido, pero luego siguió su camino.

La castaña se quedó pensativa y frunció el ceño –Tal ves…El árbol –dijo dudosa respondiéndose una pregunta interna.

-¿Qué con él?

Ella miró al Maquilishuat que estaba idéntico a como lo habían dejado, alto, elegante y con sus hermosas flores rosadas por todas partes mostrando su esplendor. La chica pasó sus manos sobre la corteza, el corazón no estaba

-Bien, estamos aquí por una razón, no por pura coincidencia, así que... –comenzó Hermione.

-Observa –Draco la interrumpió cuando, ante sus ojos, apareció una preciosa chica de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y mirada penetrante. Lo más sorprendente es que era idéntica a Draco, pero en _versión femenina_, caminaba con un libro entre las manos bastante distraída lo que provocó que chocara contra un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos caramelo... adivinen... era la _versión en masculino_ de Hermione

_-Disculpa, no fue mi intención –dijo el castaño desconocido, recogiendo el libro que le había tirado a la chica rubia. _

_-No te disculpes, yo fui la distraída –contestó la rubia sonriente _

Hermione y Draco miraban la escena sin comprender nada de nada sin embargo si notaron que en la túnica de la rubia se exhibía el escudo de Gryffindor, y en la del castaño, el de Slytherin

_-¿Eres nueva?- cuestionó el castaño _

_- Sí, es mi primer año. Fui transferida de... _

_-¿¡Henry, qué haces!? –una pelirroja, que parecía estar echando fuego por los ojos, caminaba decidida hacia los otros dos chicos – ¿Qué no la ves? Es una Gryffindor y por lo que se ve... –le dio una mirada despectiva –debe ser una de esas Sangres Sucia que han permitido recientemente ingresar. _

_La rubia la miró con furia pero luego una tristeza opacó su mirada, lo que había dicho esa grosera era verdad. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Henry la detuvo tomándole la muñeca con suavidad. _

_-Georgia eres un niñita mal educada, ahora discúlpate con la dama –demandó el chico a la pelirroja. _

_-No te molestes – la rubia se soltó y le dio la espalda –da igual. _

_-Espera, dime tu nombre _

_-Dryeden –respondió ella –Dryeden Connelly se sonrojó y luego se alejó de allí con paso acelerado. _

Un extraño viento succionó a la castaña y al rubio hacia el árbol. Hermione gritó. Ambos sintieron como daban vueltas y vueltas hasta que todo se puso oscuro de nuevo...


	4. ¿Qué pasó?

_Holisha! _

_No saben lo emocionada que me puse cuando vi sus reviews, es que es mi primer ff y estoy mas que feliz de que les este gustando y de que sean tan lindas gentes para usar su tiempo leyéndome. _

_Muxiiass gracias mica-prongs, eris malfoy intentare poner capis mas largos, este que publico me llevo 5 pag de Word xD si me inspire mucho, Nicky, Margara jajaja sabes adivinaste este capitulo en parte... lalalala , Xgirl1 me morí con lo del árbol máquina del tiempo xD_

_Aquí va el siguiente capi y espero que les guste mucho! Dejen Reviews sisisisisi_

_Bezo0o0o0o0o0_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**Pensamientos:**_ "...cursiva..."_

Disclaimer: Y si los sueños retorcidos se hicieran realidad, me pertenecería HP (?)

* * *

Capitulo 4¿¿Qué pasó?? 

...Una inhalación profunda seguida de un gemido que delataba la aparente falta de aire en sus pulmones, fue la forma en que Draco despertó; se sentó en el borde de su cama y se restregó los ojos respirando un poco agitado. Lentamente recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo, su posterior paseo por los terrenos en la madrugada, el encuentro con sangre sucia, el extraño árbol y...

"_Henry y Dryeden_"

... No estaba seguro de nada ni siquiera si era cierto lo que recordaba puesto no se explicaba como fue que apareció de regreso en su cama sin tener noción de haberlo hecho. Tal ves todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada eran sólo producto de su imaginación, un mal sueño.

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, las cortinas estaban corridas sobre las ventanas por lo que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Entró al baño y prendió la luz. Se miró en el espejo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –la voz y el aire se le fue en un agudísimo grito, tomó aire y volvió a gritar- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –se tocó la cara sin poder creerlo –¡MALDITA SEA¿QUÉ ES ESTO? –chilló agudamente, abrió los ojos como platos; éstos eran color caramelo, su cabello castaño caía en rizos sobre sus hombros. Las delicadas facciones femeninas terminaban en unos labios sonrosados...

ºº

Su voz ni siquiera podía salir de su garganta, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era demasiado impactante incluso para pensar...era la imagen de un cabello rubio platinado que caía sobre una blanca frente, unos ojos grises que aun con esa expresión de desconcierto, parecían vacíos, mas abajo unos finos labios que entreabiertos buscaban una explicación a lo que sus ojos veían, un grito ahogado fue lo único que salió. Se acercó al espejo poniendo las manos sobre éste, parecía un bebé reconociendo su imagen. Hermione no se reconocía en aquel rostro que obviamente no le pertenecía.

ºº

-¿Qué sucede Mione? –preguntó una pelirroja entrando alarmada a la habitación de la Prefecta

-¿Weasly? –Draco miró a su alrededor, ahora la luz llenaba el lugar. Todos los adornos en color rojo y dorado mostraban lo evidente, estaba en una habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi apellido? –dijo Ginny sin comprender –¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué miras a tu alrededor como si no conocieras tu habitación¿Estás bien? –la pelirroja se acercó para tocarle la frente, pero Draco se apartó bruscamente –Herms creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

-Debo encontrar a Granger –se precipitó a la salida

-¿Por qué hablas de ti en tercera persona¿Qué sucede¡No te vayas! –muy tarde, Draco en el cuerpo de la castaña, ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

ºº

Aun no salía del shock en que se encontraba, miró a su alrededor. TODO, absolutamente todo, era plateado y verde con figuras de serpientes por doquier, se restregó los ojos con insistencia "_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_" pensó. Caminó en círculos y recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior...

El extraño sueño.

Su salida furtiva…

El encuentro con Malfoy…

El árbol….

Pero ¿Por qué estaba en ese cuerpo? –Vamos Hermione ¡Piensa! –se dijo y se sorprendió al oír una voz ronca y masculina salir de su boca –…Draco Malfoy… –llena de ira salió de su habitación y al pasar por la Sala común, Hermione, se encontró con Pansy que se le acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal.

-Aléjate Parkinson –la apartó del medio

-Pero Draco ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella no respondió y se fue en busca del chico que suponía ahora era una chica.

ºº

La luz inundaba los pasillos de Hogwarts, el sol ya había salido, sin embargo aun era muy temprano para que los alumnos estuvieran despiertos. Hermione buscaba a Draco y viceversa, pero ¿Dónde se podrían encontrar?

"_El baño de prefectos_"

Ese pensamiento cruzó ambas mentes, haciéndolos dirigirse hacia allí.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo Hermione mientras se contemplaba a si misma frente a ella.

-¿Granger? –en el rostro de Draco (que ahora era el de una castaña) se dibujaba un signo de interrogación.

Vieron la puerta del baño de prefectos a su lado –Bastón de caramelo –ambos dijeron la contraseña y entraron sin dejar de verse

-Ahora me explicas que nos hiciste Granger –dijo Draco extremadamente enojado haciendo que su voz fuera un chillido – ¡Oh! Como odio esta voz

-¡Oye! Esa es mi voz, y ¡Tú me dirás que nos hiciste! –unos mechones rubios resbalaron por la frente de Hermione –¡Por Merlín! Que pelo tan rebelde-

-Es mi pelo y es perfecto.

-¡Oh! Siento haber dañado su ego… _señorita_ –dijo sarcástica

-Deja tu pésimo sentido del humor. Y dime que tengo que hacer para regresar a mi cuerpo

-¿Y por qué supones que yo lo sé? –preguntó Hermione con la voz ronca, propia del rubio.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Que no se supone eres la bruja mas "brillante" –hizo el signo de comillas con las manos.

-Si lo soy y no entiendo que nos pasó.

-Algo tuvo que pasar anoche, porque ayer todo era normal.

-Déjame pensar. Pues ayer, antes de salir de castillo y encontrarte, recuerdo haber tenido un sueño donde me encontraba en un cuarto blanco y una...

-Pequeña pelota rodaba a través de él –completó él

-¿Tuviste el mismo sueño que yo? –Hermione preguntó sorprendida

-No… –dijo sarcástico –sólo adivine lo que soñaste

-Ogh… deja el sarcasmo, hay cosas más importantes...solo te pido que pienses –dijo y lo miró desafiante –¡Oh! Lo siento, no me di cuenta que pedirte que pensaras es demasiado para ti.

-Ahora que tengo tu cerebrito en lugar del mío, creo que eso obvio

-Tu incapacidad intelectual se transfirió contigo a mi cuerpo, así que no me culpes de tu idiotez

-Cuida tu boca inmunda sangre sucia, si no quieres afrontar las consecuencias

-¡Hey! Fíjate en lo que dices porque, en este momento, TÚ estás en el cuerpo de esta "Sangre sucia" –Hermione hizo con las manos el signo de las comillas –y déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo, ahora menos que nunca.

-Debes estar disfrutando el hecho de que al menos gracias a esta… _maldición_, puedes sentirte una sangre pura.

-La verdad me repugna –abrió la boca y se agarró el estomago simulando arcadas –lo detesto y a este cuerpo.

-Yo no estoy precisamente saltando de la felicidad por este cuerpo, es tan... –Draco posó las manos en su cintura y bajo lentamente– ...tan...

-¡Deja de tocarme! –Hermione miraba indignada la imagen de SU cuerpo, controlado por el Slytherin, que paseaba sus manos por sus curvas.

-Este es mi cuerpo ahora ¿no? –alzó una ceja –y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

La Gryffindor abrió la boca, pero no articuló palabra porque una terrible y dolorosa punzada en la cabeza la hizo caer de rodillas, mientras se tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza rubia.

-¿Granger que te...? –el mismo dolor golpeó la cabeza, ahora, castaña del chico haciéndolo también caer.

Todo se puso negro y de pronto ambos abrieron los ojos. El dolor había cesado. Ya no se encontraban en el baño, ahora veían los terrenos del Colegio de Hogwarts y el árbol lleno de preciosas flores rosadas.

-El Maquilishuat –dijo Hermione mirando a Draco –¡Malfoy, eres tú! Y ¡Soy yo! -

-Yo sé quienes somos nosotros Granger –

- No idiota ¡Mírate! –él se observó notando que estaba en su cuerpo, sonrió, sin poder evitar que la emoción llenara su precioso rostro

-Pero ¿Cómo? ... Ahora entiendo menos que nunca

-No todos pueden entender las maravillas del amor –una dulce y desconocida voz había hablado, los chicos miraron a su alrededor preguntándose de donde venía.

Pronto la visión de una elegante y esbelta figura se vio descendiendo de las flores que cubrían la copa del árbol; era una mujer con cabello color lila, tan largo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, usaba un traje rosado que mas parecía estar pintado sobre ella, sin embargo podían ver que el final del vestido se convertía en cientos de hermosos pétalos rosa que la rodeaban, ingrávidos. La criatura flotaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo...

* * *

_Una pequeña aclaración:_

_Aunque hayan cambiado de cuerpos siguen siendo Hermione y Draco, así que en los proximos capis les pido que cuando diga Hermione piensen en ella pero en el cuerpo y físico del rubio . Y cuando diga Draco piensen en él pero con el cuerpo y el físico de la castaña n.n_

_Por su comprensión. Gracias_


	5. Lady Kixy

**Pensamientos: _"_**.._.cursiva..."_

Disclaimer: JK Rowling y noc cuantos asociados son lo que poseen los derechos de HP y yo solo soy yo xD

* * *

Capitulo 5: Lady Kixy 

Hermione miraba con curiosidad y fascinación a la belleza que veía descender. Draco sintió el aura de amor que emanaba aquel ser, sólo podía ver pureza en ella, un cuerpo que parecía no haber sido corrompido por la maldad del mundo...

-¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- Mi nombre es Lady Kixy, soy la diosa mágica de las flores y la guardiana del amor rival.

Hermione estaba muy confundida, mil preguntas pasaban por su mente pero no podía decir nada.

-Tranquilízate. Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que creas necesarias –dijo la dulce voz de Lady Kixy mirando a la castaña.

-¿Dónde estamos? –tal ves no fue lo que más quería saber, pero fue lo primero que pudo preguntar.

-Podríamos llamarlo una ilusión –respondió la diosa –pero muy real, creada por mi mente. Sentí que ustedes me necesitaban y por eso los traje, bueno en realidad traje sus esencia porque sus cuerpos siguen en el castillo. Sus pensamientos están atados a mí, al menos hasta que _esto_ termine.

-¿A que se refiere con "esto"?

-Ayer por la noche, cuando cruzaron el árbol, ustedes presenciaron el inicio de un amor destinado a ser grande pero destruido por la ignorancia de aquel tiempo.

-Acabo de no entender.

Rió suavemente –De acuerdo, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que les diré todo lo que creo necesitan saber por el momento –propuso Lady Kixy y sonrió

-Por favor –dijo Hermione

-Comencemos. El amor rival es el sentimiento más fuerte que ha existido en Hogwarts desde tiempos inmemoriales. En el comienzo Gryffindor y Slytherin, aunque eran amigos, tenían demasiadas diferencias que los hacían parecer más enemigos que amigos. Competían uno contra otro fomentando así el odio entre sus casas...más dos almas capaces de sentir mas allá de la rivalidad se enamoraron, creando un sentimiento puro y, por desgracia, autodestructivo. –Lady Kixy hablaba mientras paseaba su mirada entre Draco y Hermione –Si los enamorados no hubieran decidido enfrentarse a todo para defender y mantener vivo su amor, hubieran tenido una existencia infeliz con remordimientos de cosas sin sentido y reprochándose el no haber luchado por algo que sí valía la pena. Henry pertenecía a Slytherin y Dryeden a Gryffindor. Él, muy astuto e independiente; ella, valiente e inteligente. El amor surgió a primera vista, pero ella se encontraba condenada por no tener sangre pura. Insistieron tanto en separarlos que al final una trampa los desligó para siempre, terminando en suicidio trágicamente. Mas una esperanza nació, un conjuro de amor que inconscientemente fue dejado, cuando _H D_ en el tronco del árbol fue grabado. Los amantes, en una noche de luna lo escribieron, cuando al mismo tiempo se prometieron...amarse eternamente. ¿Qué pasó¿Qué los separó?, eso ustedes tienen que averiguarlo y buscar la manera de solucionarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Draco exclamó alarmado – ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?

-No lo sé, ustedes deben descifrarlo

-Pero aunque sea revélanos una pista, por favor –pidió Hermione –y explíquenos porque cambiamos de cuerpos.

-¿Cambiaron de cuerpos? –preguntó Lady Kixy –¡Oh! Bueno… ahí debe estar la respuesta para resolver el pasado y lo más probable es que también para resolver sus propios destinos…

-Esta loca señora –dijo el rubio con desdén –¿Qué diablos tenemos que ver con nosotros Henry y Dryeden? Nosotros no nos amamos –lo dijo como si la sola idea fuera inconcebible.

-¿Es lo que crees... –Hermione no estaba segura si eso había sido una pregunta o una afirmación, pero después todo se oscureció...

ºº

Sintieron el frío y duro suelo bajo sus cuerpos, ambos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y se vieron de nuevo en el baño de prefectos

-Genial sigo siendo tú –dijo Draco levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a si mismo, pero Hermione se levantó sola. Habían regresado al castillo y estaban en el cuerpo del otro pero ahora había pequeña diferencia.

- ¡Ouch¿Qué es esto? –Hermione se agarraba el pecho, sentía una ansiedad desconocida, una presión enorme que nada tenía que ver con un dolor físico – ¿Por qué me duele?

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Granger

Así era, estaban ahora en el cuerpo del otro y con los sentimientos del otro.

Para la Gryffindor era horrible, sentía una vacío justo donde estaba su corazón... una desesperante presión, ira contenida, deseos de escapar, mucho odio y luego frialdad...era como si se negara a afrontar todos los dolorosos sentimientos que embargaban su corazón y para repelerlo utilizaba la frialdad, una dura coraza que mantenía a raya el dolor pero también impedía cualquier otro sentimiento. Pensó comprender el porque de que el Slytherin era siempre tan frío e insensible, tan... ¿malo?

Un pensamiento ajeno se coló en su mente "S_erás un mortífago y aprenderás a respetarme aunque sea a golpes_"

Todo era distinto para Draco quien, en el cuerpo de la leona, se sentía liberado; ya no tenía que ocultar o pretender no sentir su dolorosa realidad o el pasado que lo atormentaba, los recuerdos que hacían pesado y duro su corazón aun estaban en su cabeza, pero ya no le dolía. Estaba en un cuerpo puro y que si sabía lo que era el amor...

Sin embargo en medio de toda es libertad, el chico sintió crecer un sentimiento de humillación y un pensamiento, que no le pertenecía, opacó su corazón "_Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia come-libros¿Quién crees que te va a querer?" _

-¿Eso te lo dije yo? –preguntó Draco.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – el tono frió que solía acompañar siempre al rubio, ahora estaba presente en Hermione, quien al oírlo se sintió rara.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¿Que te sucede Malfoy? Porque te lo guardas todo –Draco supo exactamente a que se refería ella:… a sus sentimientos –Eres un MALDITO COBARDE ¡Lo sabes! Voldemort está muerto y aun así no te atreves a enfrentar a tu padre por lo que te hizo padecer, prefieres seguir auto torturándote –la Gryffindor nunca había sentido algo parecido y no quería seguir soportándolo.

-Nada Granger –él desvió la mirada –estás en mi cuerpo pero no por eso pretendas comprender todo lo que siento, o bueno todo lo que tú estás sintiendo.

-¡Sabes eres un… un…! –ella parecía furiosa al no encontrar la palabra para describirlo – ¡Le tienes miedo a tu padre ya que no sabes como, o no quieres, enfrentarlo, por eso te sientes mal contigo mismo y haces lo que sea para degradar a quienes te rodean, pensando que eso te hará sentir mejor! –Hermione acababa de escupir un poco del veneno que sentía correr por sus venas. Habló sin pensar en lo que decía...todo por culpa de la abrumadora la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía y que no lograba controlar.

Draco sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y esto lo contrarió, más no bajó la vista. Se preguntó porque sentía tantos deseos de llorar... ¿Llorar?... Y además por qué Hermione le había hablado así... entonces lo dedujo "S_oy ahora dueño de su fragilidad, y a ella le pertenece mi frialdad_"

-No estás pensando en lo que dices –dijo Draco en tono cansado.

Ella lo miró y entendió que tenía razón, relajó su pose y un remordimiento, propio de ella, comenzó a embargarla… era evidente que ella jamás diría semejantes cosas como las que acababa de gritar, sin embargo el orgullo, propio de Malfoy, tampoco le permitía pedir perdón.

-Esto es difícil –articuló Hermione después de un rato.

-Lo sé, estamos pasando por lo mismo. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es cambiarnos e ir a clase. –Draco parecía muy sosegado.

-¿Pero qué haremos? No planeas que nos quedemos así… ¿o si?

-¿Qué más sugieres?

-Pues podríamos decirle a los profesores... –dijo la chica pasándose la mano por su cabello rubio platinado

-Ja-ja –rió él con sarcasmo –y les diremos ¿Qué?... Ayer por la madrugada atravesamos un árbol y cambiamos de cuerpos... ¡Oh si! Y luego les contamos de cómo vimos a Merlín resucitar.

-Veo que conservas tu sentido del humor, Malfoy

-Bueno es que con tus tontas ideas no lograremos llegar a ningún lugar nada.

-Al menos doy ideas y no me quedo como estúpido esperando milagrosamente regresar a mi cuerpo.

-Por si no lo notaste, yo ya dije que pasemos el día, de igual forma el misterio de Henry y Dryeden no se resolverá con decirle a los profesores, eso sólo empeoraría la situación

-Da igual –dijo exasperada –pero vas a bañarte y cambiarte aquí conmigo

-Granger, no sé que tan necesitada estés pero a mi no me mires, porque no vas a buscar al cara rajada para esas cosas.

-¡Ay por Merlín¡No seas idiota! Digo que te bañarás y cambiarás conmigo porque no quiero que un cochino pervertido esté viendo y tocando mi cuerpo.

-¡Ja! Como si quisiera tocarlo. Me da asco

-Pues estás en el cuerpo de quien te provoca asco. Así que vas a buscar el uniforme a la habitación y regresas.

Iba a protestar pero al momento se arrepintió –Bueno ya que… –Draco salió y Hermione se quedó dentro del baño de prefectos aun pensando en como resolverían aquel misterio. Era todo tan ilógico. Encima estando en otro cuerpo y ahora lo soportaba todavía menos...era como estar en una prisión, pero ella iba a cambiar eso...

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews n.n _


	6. Un dia demasiado extraño

**Pensamientos:** _"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: Lo que reconocen es lo que no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 6: Un día demasiado extraño 

Draco regresó con el uniforme en brazos, había difícilmente esquivado a Ginny en la Sala común de Gryffindor, con la excusa que tuvo una mala noche de insomnio por eso había actuado tan extraño en la mañana y por eso prefería bañarse en el baño de prefectos.

Durante el trayecto, la cabeza de Draco se llenaba de pregunta ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Cuánto tiempo duraría¿Cuántas veces tendría que bañarse con Hermione? ... se mordió el labio inferior y luego se reprendió a si mismo por los indecentes pensamientos que comenzó a tener "_Es una sangre sucia, y eso no lo cambia ni el hecho de que yo este en su cuerpo"_ pensó. Además cuando aquel hechizo se deshiciera él regresaría a su cuerpo, todo volvería a la normalidad y la Gryffindor lo odiaría como siempre. Su corazón volvería a ser un frió bloque de hielo, la confianza que sentía en el cuerpo de la chica se esfumaría y estaría solo de nuevo...como siempre lo había estado y como siempre lo estaría.

ºº

Hermione había pasado unos minutos frente a la entrada de la Sala común de Slytherin antes de decidirse a ingresar; para su alivio Pansy ya no estaba allí, así que no le costó mucho trabajo llegar al cuarto del rubio y sacar la ropa. En ese momento agradeció grandemente que los prefectos tuvieran su propia habitación.

Cuando ella llegó nuevamente al baño, Draco ya se encontraba ahí

-Esa Weasly es un fastidio, no sé como la soportas –dijo el Slytherin al verla entrar.

-Es mi amiga

-¿Y?...¿Eso significa soportarla?

-Sabes, a los amigos se les aprende a querer con todo lo que tienen...lo bueno y lo malo –explicó Hermione

-¿Por qué?

-¡Wow! Sinceramente me sorprende¿Cómo le haces para tener amigos con esa actitud?

La pregunta llegó a los oídos de Draco pero la ignoró, él no tenia amigos bien lo sabía; todos esos idiotas que lo seguían, lo hacían sólo por que él era el príncipe de las serpientes. Le temían y lo respetaban, pero eso no se puede llamar amistad.

Se sumieron en un largo silencio incómodo. Los minutos pasaron y por fin Draco se decidió a hablar.

-¿Nos bañaremos en la tina o la regadera? –preguntó con su habitual tono frió, que en ese momento resultaba incluso cómico por la pregunta hecha.

-Sabes, deberíamos... tomar el baño en la noche y... ¡Sí, eso!... ¿Nos vemos aquí a la noche? –ella se sentía muy incomoda en aquel momento como para soportarlo mas, necesitaba estar mentalmente preparada antes de entrar a bañarse con el Slytherin.

-Granger, me hiciste traer mi ropa para nada.

-Cámbiate aquí, yo no te lo impido.

-Bueno –dijo Draco y se sacó la blusa.

-¡Por Merlin! –Hermione se dio la vuelta alarmada.

-No exageres, si es tu cuerpo –y sin poder evitarlo el chico bajó la vista, notando a través del brassier los prominentes senos de la chica (bueno ahora eran de él), luego un estomago planito donde, para su sorpresa, estaba el dibujo de una mariposa al lado derecho y un poco arriba del ombligo

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó poniendo sus dedos sobre el dibujo

Hermione se dio la vuelta vacilante… él tenía razón, era su cuerpo aunque no lo estuviera ocupando, no tenía por que sentir tanta vergüenza. Lo miró

-Es un tatuaje... ¡Hey! Se ve aun mejor desde esa perspectiva- dijo acercándose

-¿Un tatua que¿Para que sirve? –Draco definitivamente no sabía nada de cosas muggles.

-Un ta-tua-je y es puro ornamento. Una vez que te lo haces no lo puedes borrar a menos que sea con algún tratamiento de láser muy doloroso. Me lo hice hace sólo 3 semanas

-¿Una semana antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

-Si, me dolió mucho –dijo haciendo cara de dolor mientras recordaba –Pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mis padres no lo saben, ni mis amigos. Tú eres el primero en saberlo –la Gryffindor se sonrojó levemente

-Pues hay que admitir que es bastante lindo

-¡Suficiente!! –dijo Hermione tomando la camisa del uniforme y volviendo a ponersela a Draco.

-Creo yo puedo hacer esto solo Granger, ve tú a cambiarte o a cambiarme o lo que sea

La chica sonrió y se fue con la ropa aun en las manos.

Al llegar a la Sala común escuchó la voz de Pansy preguntándole a Zabini por Draco, pensó que lo mejor era no entrar o tendría que inventar una mentira colosal. Buscó un salón vacío cercano, y allí se cambió para luego se dirigirse al Gran comedor.

ºººº

Era la hora del desayuno y todos los alumnos comían tranquilamente mientras hablaban de lo que el día les esperaba.

Hermione entró al Gran comedor e inconscientemente caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor... al notar todas las miradas de odio que le enviaban recordó que estaba en el cuerpo del rubio ¡Como lo pudo olvidar! Entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¡Oye cara rajada! –dijo pasando tras Harry y sin poder evitar una sonrisa por lo estúpido que le sonaba el mote -Vigila a Granger –"_¡Qué estúpida soy!"_ pensó. Le acababa de decir a Harry que vigilara de si misma sabiendo que no era ella la que estaba en su cuerpo. Aunque al menos eso le sirvió para salvarse por el momento, insegura se encaminó a la mesa correcta. Se sentó al lado de Jack Spencer y unos segundos después llegó Pansy a sentarse a su lado

-Hola amor –dijo la morena, estaba por darle un beso en la boca y Hermione lo esquivó.

-Hola Park-Pansy

-No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de anoche –le dijo haciendo un mohín –Sí, te noté extraño esta mañana.

"_Oh oh ... ¿qué paso anoche?"_ sin la menor idea de que era lo que había pasado, se aventuró a responder –Si, aun estoy molesto, es que...fuiste...muy egoísta al actuar así?- había utilizado tono de pregunta y esperaba que la morena no lo hubiese notado

Pansy lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido –Mira quien habla de egoísmo...además yo sólo quería divertirme Dragoncito

-No lo hagas de nuevo –dijo fríamente –Y no me llames Dragoncito –realmente era un apodo horrendo.

Hermione observó las puertas del Gran Comedor y se llevó un shock tan grande que sus pupilas se dilataron como nunca. Draco acababa entrado y se había limitado a regalarle una sonrisa para luego ir a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hoy por la mañana Herm... –comenzó diciendo Ginny, pero se detuvo al observar mas detenidamente a su amiga –…¡Hermione, pero que bien te ves!

Ron, que estaba engullendo una tostada, se quedó boquiabierto dejando ver la comida masticada en su boca que era de lo mas asqueroso. Harry por su parte se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando y comenzó hizo toser incontrolablemente.

-Tranquilo Potter-quiero-decir-Harry –estaban tan concentrados examinándola que no notaron que lo había llamado por el apellido.

-Te ves... –dijo Harry casi sin aire, mientras la miraba de abajo a arriba. Llevaba la falda corta, demasiado corta para el gusto de la verdadera Hermione, con un hechizo logró que la camisa le quedara ajustada resaltando sus redondos atributos, con los primeros botones desabrochados dejaba ver un escote pronunciado; el pelo recogido en media cola, con algunos rizos sueltos acariciando su angelical cara des labios y mejillas rojas por naturaleza.

Todos notaron la entrada de la despampanante castaña, como una estrella nunca antes descubierta debido a faldas largas y grandes pilas de libros. Hermione simplemente no podía creer lo que Draco hizo con su uniforme. Era una aberración.

_"Yo jamás lo usaría así"_ pensó _"¡Yo no soy ninguna exhibicionista incitadora de hombres!... ¡Jamás debía haberlo dejado cambiándose solo! pero eso es lo que pasa cuando Draco Malfoy se apodera de tu cuerpo: hace lo que le viene en gana sin importar los principios morales o normas personales que una pueda tener, además..."_

_"¡Ya cállate!_ _Y fíjate en lo bien que te ves"_ le dijo su subconsciente

"_Siempre me he visto bien"_ sonrió "_¿o no?_" dejo de sonreír

_"Ummm ¿Quieres la verdad?" _

_"Pues claro" _

_"Draco se ve mejor en tu cuerpo que tú" _

_"¡Hey! Eres mi subconsciente, no se supone que estas de mi lado" _

_"Tú me pediste la verdad" _

_"Sabes que¡Cállate! Estaba perfectamente bien con la forma en que llevaba mi uniforme, no tengo porque andarme exhibiendo como si fuera un artículo en venta… pero, evidentemente, Malfoy no sabe que las mujeres son mas que una bonita figura a la que le puedes sacar provecho" _

Durante su pelea consigo misma, Draco se había sentado entre Harry y Ginny.

Afortunadamente el impacto que causo, hizo que la pelirroja dejara de lado lo que había sucedido en la mañana y no siguiera preguntando.

-Amiga, así te queda genial el uniforme pero me gustaba también como lo llevabas antes –dijo Ginny

-Bueno, ya era hora de dejar mi imagen de monja insípida –dijo Draco

-¿Hermione te sientes bien? –preguntó Ron, extrañándose por la forma de hablar de la chica.

-Sí ¿no lo ves? Estoy mejor que nunca

-¿Hermione, que te sucede? –preguntó Harry por fin reaccionando- ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio¿Por qué te vistes así? Pareces una de esas zorritas cualquiera –una fuerte nota de celos inundaba las palabras de pelo azabache.

-Siento mucho que no te guste como me veo –respondió sin siquiera mirarlo –pero no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así. Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca –habló con un tono tan frío que congeló a todos a su alrededor.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Draco comió una que otra cosa y luego se levantó.

-Tenemos pociones y no quiero llegar tarde –agregó y se fue con tranquilidad pensando en que tal vez si era un poco incomodo que todos los chicos se quedaran viendo sus piernas como si fueran algo comestible.

-A esa chica le pasa algo –Ron la miraba alejarse

-Creo que me odia –dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable

-Creo que no es ella misma –susurró Ginny

ºº

Hermione, que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Draco, observó como hablaba con Harry y deseó estar ahí escuchando lo que decían, pero era imposible…

-¿Qué tanto miras? –le preguntó Spencer –¿Estás viendo a... –siguió la dirección de su mirada –…la sangre sucia?

-No la llames así –Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina

-¿Qué¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño –¿Desde cuando la defiendes?

_"Oh no, piensa rápido" _–Es que… llamarla sangre sucia es...demasiado bueno?...para alguien tan insignificante –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, no sonaba muy convincente pero al parecer el chico Slytherin se lo tragó.

- Tienes razón –rió tontamente –pero Draco, admite que esta bien buena, tiene unas curvas que no había notado…

-Perro –susurró Hermione sonrojada y enojada.

-Disculpa ¿qué dijiste?

-Pociones...que tenemos que irnos a clase

-¿Desde cuando te gusta llegar temprano?

-Desde que me nombraron prefecto y debo mantener el nombre Malfoy en alto –dijo y se fue sin despedirse de nadie

Unos minutos después todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban en las mazmorras recibiendo su clase con Snape, quien los había puesto en parejas elegidas por el mismo. Hermione estaba con Blaise y Draco con Harry, todos divagaban en sus propios mundos mientras el profesor hablaba de una poción que servía para deshacer metales o algo por estilo.

La chica estaba tan distraída que ni notó cuando Snape les dio la lista de los ingredientes para la pócima que debían hacer y terminar en aquella misma clase.

-Ve por el caldero y yo traigo los ingredientes –le dijo Blaise

Hermione se levantó para buscar lo que le había dicho el chico. Cuando sintió una penetrante mirada, buscó su procedencia… descubrió a Draco observándola fijamente y siguiéndola con la mirada a todas partes. La Gryffindor notó a Harry a su lado, éste parecía bastante miserable.

-Herms ¿Por qué miras a Malfoy? –preguntó Harry en voz baja. Desde que los habían puesto como pareja no se habían dicho absolutamente nada y eso le incomodaba al pelo azabache pues sentía algo diferente en la chica.

-No lo hago –dijo Draco muy seguro mientras desviaba la mirada a los ingredientes sobre la mesa

-Si lo hacías.

-Porque no dejas de fijarte en a quien miro y me ayudas con la poción –Harry hizo silencio y se pusieron a prepararla.

Habían desarrollado la mitad de los pasos para preparar la pócima, ahora era tiempo de esperar 10 minutos para agregar las escamas de dragón. Blaise jugaba con el botecito esperando impacientemente que se cumpliera el tiempo establecido y Hermione de nuevo estaba sumergida es su propio mundo.

_"Esta clase es tan aburrida, ojala estuviera en mi cuerpo y al lado de Harry… pobre Harry se ve tan triste ¿qué le estará diciendo Malfoy?... Aun no puedo creer que estoy en el cuerpo de Malfoy ¡¿Por qué a mí?!... De igual forma, esto se tiene que solucionar y pronto… yo no puedo estar así todo el año ¡No! Ni siquiera un mes. Es tan desesperante no poder hablar con mis amigos de esto...uumm ¿Debería decirles a mis amigos?...pero si ellos se enteran podrían decirle a Dumbledore y eso si que no es buena idea, además Malfoy me mataría si me acerco a Harry estando en su cuerpo... Debo hablar con Malfoy a ver que piensa, tal ves cree que lo mejor es guardar el secreto. ¡Increíble! Tengo un secreto con mi peor enemigo… ¡Ogh! y lo peor de todo es que creo que no lo odio tanto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca en este cuerpo con mis sentimientos y sus resentimientos, estoy tan confundida, tal ves debería..."_

Hermione siguió pensando distraída mientras Draco la observaba...bueno literalmente se observaba a si mismo. Era todo tan extraño. Desvió la vista por un momento para observar a Blaise y notó vio que éste estaba a punto de agregar piel de dragón a la mezcla en el caldero...pero...eso no estaba en la lista de ingredientes. Si lo agregaba… quien sabe que efecto tendría "_¿Qué hago?_" No podía ir hasta allá y quitarle el bote, _"¿Por qué diablos Granger esta tan despistada?" _

_"¡Fíjate en Blaise¡Mira lo que esta a punto de hacer!" _

Hermione se sobresaltó, rápidamente volvió a ver al chico que tenía a su lado y le quitó el frasco con agilidad.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le preguntó la chica, pensando en la extraña voz que había sonado en su cabeza

-La poción que nos dejaron.

-Tienes que poner escamas de dragón, no piel.

-¡Oh! No me había fijado.

-¡Idiota¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado si le ponías esto?

-Ya Draco, ni que fuera para tanto.

Luego de eso la clase transcurrió y termino de lo mas normal para todos, menos para dos mentes en las que, distintas pero a la vez parecidas, preguntas se formulaban.

_"¿Por qué reaccionó cuando pensé en advertirla?" _

_"¿Qué fue esa voz que sonó en mi cabeza avisándome de Blaise?" _

º

º

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y con ello malas noticias. Draco tenía que encontrar a Hermione lo mas pronto posible

_"Donde estas Granger?" _

_"En la biblioteca..."_ respondió alguien en su mente

Corrió hasta el lugar indicado y cuando entró la vio sentada en una de las mesas al fondo. Era la única persona allí "M_enos mal_" pensó aliviado ya que él no era de aquellos que acostumbraban pasar su tiempo libre leyendo y si alguien lo hubiera visto, seria un motivo de habladurías.

-Una come-libros tenías que ser –dijo el chico cuando llegó a la mesa donde ella se encontraba y se sentó en una silla libre.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Pues, en primer lugar, estás en mi cuerpo y es demasiado raro que _yo_ este leyendo libros en durante la hora de almuerzo.

-El hecho que esté en tu cuerpo no me va a impedir hacer lo que me gusta o estudiar, además esto es para nuestro bien.

-¿_Nuestro_ bien?

-Sí, buscaba información de ese árbol y tal ves de esos dos chicos, pero nada. Lo único que pude saber es que en 1200 fue cuando dejaron entrar a los primeros alumnos hijos de muggles –cerró el libro- ¿Y que mas quieres? No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para prohibirme leer.

-Por desgracia tienes razón Granger. –admitió asintiendo –En una semana es el primer partido de Quidditch

-¿Y?

- Y yo soy el capitán del equipo.

-¿No estarás pretendiendo que yo juegue verdad? –dijo dubitativa Hermione y se levantó

-No lo pretendo. Vas a jugar –respondió él poniéndose también de pie.

-¿Que¡Pero si yo nunca me he montado en una escoba!

-Pues tendrás aprender a jugar y hacerlo de maravilla porque debemos ganar, es el primer partido de la temporada contra Ravenclaw.

-¡Ay no! No, no, no, no ¡NO! –agregó rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza –¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender? –abrió mucho los ojos – ¡No! Ni quiero aprender

-Vas a aprender y… –el chico se paso la mano por el pelo, no se acostumbraba a aquellos rizos que cubrían su cabeza –…te enseñara el mejor, es decir yo.

Hermione rodó los ojos –En definitiva, este no es mi día – Hermione se dejo caer en la silla nuevamente –Ni creas que he aceptado jugar.

-Es que no te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que lo harás

-Y si no ¿Qué?

Draco se acercó con ojos llenos de maldad y la empujó contra la pared. A pesar de que ella era mas alta estando en el cuerpo del rubio, aun así le pareció intimidante la actitud de Draco -Sino...la perfecta Hermione dejara de serlo, en conducta, en notas académicas y en cualquier cosa en la cual tenga la oportunidad de arruinar tu patética vida.

La Gryffindor fue quien lo empujó ahora con fuerza. Draco se tambaleó –Está bien, lo haré –pronunció con voz ronca, evidentemente enfadada.

Era hora de las clases de la tarde. Draco y Hermione no coincidían en ninguna, así que enojados como estaban se fueron por caminos separados...él para Aritmancia y ella a DCAO

ºººº

El sol se comenzaba a ocultarse, las clases de ese día habían ya finalizado y Harry se encontraba sentado bajo un enrome roble, mirando el cielo _"Mi amor por ti es imposible, estoy destinado a vivir para acabar con el mal, aunque Voldemort ya haya sido destruido, sé que otro mal vendrá hacia mí. Condenado a no poder hacer feliz a quien amo por el peso del peligro que llevo siempre sobre mis hombros. Sin embargo...no es sólo eso… Tú no me quieres, hoy lo demostraste, no me quieres como yo a ti"_ el chico suspiró al recrear la imagen de la castaña en su mente "_No soy dueño de su corazón es evidente… tal ves hay alguien más y no lo sé" _

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme Hermione Granger? –se preguntó en voz alta

-Si existiera el amor tal vez consideraría responderte eso –dijo una voz poco familiar para el chico.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una exuberante morena, de ojos oscuros que vestía la falda muy corta y portadora del escudo de Slytherin

-¿Que quieres Parkinson? -preguntó Harry con fastidio y sin mirarla

-¡Uh! hostil, muy lindo… pero no te queda Potter.

-¿Por qué no te largas?

-Buena pregunta… no sé, por que no quiero –la chica muy fresca se sentó al lado de él.

Harry suspiró honda y sonoramente- ¿Qué no se supone que me odias?

-¡Nah!, sólo te detesto intensamente –aclaró Pansy

-Eso es un alivio –dijo Harry sarcástico –¿Y se puede saber cual es la diferencia entre _odiar_ y _detestar intensamente_?

-Que si te odiara ya te habría lanzado unos cuantos _cruciatus_ y tal ves un _imperius._

-¡Oh! Que suerte que no me odias –replicó aun con sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! Pero que antipático –ella sonrió, parecía muy comoda

-¿Por qué estas aquí Parkinson? –preguntó un poco mas serio

-Buscaba a Draco, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y me aburro sin él

-¿Qué puedes hacer con él que te divierta tanto? –preguntó Harry de forma inocente.

-Veras él tiene unos movimientos muy buenos –dijo en tono pervertido y con sonrisa picara la morena.

-Demasiado gráfico –él chico hizo una mueca.

-Y sabes a veces pienso en arriesgarme e intentar cosas nuevas, mas cuando él hace...

-¡Ya! –la cortó el Gryffindor –No quiero saber de tus fantasías y encuentros sexuales con Malfoy.

-Potter me sorprendes –Pansy se llevó una mano al pecho simulando sorpresa –yo nunca dije que fuera sexo. Es tu cabeza la que te dio esas ideas. Se ve que Granger no te satisface.

- No sabes nada de mí, Parkinson y yo no soy esa clase de chicos que se acuesta con cuanta escoba con falda se le pasa por enfrente.

-¡Ja! Tampoco eres una blanca palomita Potter. Eres hombre y como tal caes en la tentación tan fácil como cualquier otro.

-Yo soy diferente y estoy enamorado. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Ella no creía en el amor ya que nunca lo había sentido por nada ni por nadie. Jamás conoció un sentimientos tan puro y desinteresado –Deja esa basura del amor para alguien que viva en un mundo de hadas. Abre los ojos a la realidad, eres un chico como cualquiera. Apuesto a que me toma menos de 5 minutos hacerte caer.

-Inténtalo –la desafió –Veras como no lo logras

-Bien, pero si gano me das 20 galeones y no volverás a hablar de esas cursilerías de amor mientras yo este cerca

-Y si yo gano ¿Qué me darás?

-Lo que pidas

-De acuerdo –aceptó Harry sonriendo muy confiado en que tendría la victoria.

Pansy se levantó y le tendió los brazos al Gryffindor que siguiéndole el juego los tomó y se también se puso en pie. La chica lo empujó suavemente contra el árbol y pegó su cuerpo al de él; comenzó a mover sensualmente sus caderas contra las del chico; mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho de Harry. Pansy se acercó tentadoramente a sus labios y jugó con ellos. El Gryffindor sentía sus hormonas hacer revolución mientras éstas le pedían a gritos que probara la delicia de esos labios, y aun a pesar de eso, intentó controlarse, dominar sus impulsos. La morena continúo con su juego hasta ponerse a mordisquear el labio inferior del chico. Luego con un movimiento rápido y sensual hizo chocar su cadera contra la del chico, sacándole a ambos un inevitable gemido. Harry colocó sus manos en la delgada cintura de Pansy, vencido y preparado para entregarse a aquellos labios, pero la Slytherin se apartó bruscamente.

-Te lo dije, me debes 20 galeones –dijo la morena aparentemente tranquila, más en su interior algo extraño había despertado y estado a punto de traicionar su poder sobre el chico para dejarse dominar. El contacto con el Gryffindor le había parecido el mas dulce que hubiese sentido en su corta vida.

Harry estaba un poco aturdido, aunque no lo admitiera tenia ganas de más, tenía ganas de probar esos exquisitos labios y recorrer con sus manos ese hermoso cuerpo

-Ma...mañana te los doy –apenas respondió.

-Entonces nos vemos Potter –Pansy comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, meneándose elegantemente en el recorrido. Harry se quedó unos minutos mas allí pensando en lo que acaba de suceder

-Ella no sintió nada, ni yo. –se aseguró a si mismo, sin mucha convicción –Así que aquí no paso nada—se dijo nuevamente intentando convencerse

Pero ambos sabían que eso no era cierto...

* * *

_Aqui les dejo el capi 6 que si me salió bn largo y procuraré, aunque no les prometo nada, que de ahora en adelante sean todo así. Lo siento no poder responder sus reviews, es que estoy sin tiempo. Pero cuando pueda lo haré ¿si?_

_Graciiaas de nuevo a todas las hermosas personas que me leen espero que les haya gustado el capi y me sigan dejando review sisisisisis, se les quieres. _

_Bezo0oo0oo0o0o0_


	7. ¡A aprender se ha dicho!

_holishaaa! _

_Aqui traigo el capi 7, que esta mas corto que el anterior pero espero que lo disfruten mucho. La idea de la pareja Harry y Pansy realemente me encanto y esperó que les guste tanto como a mi. Aunque veo que hay personitas inconformes, pero es que no la podia poner con Ron porque Ron no creo que tenga pareja. Wenu bienevenidos nuevas personitas lectoras que espero disfruten de mi ff y saben que pueden hacerme comentarios criticas constructivas y destructivas(aunke esas mejor evitarlas jajajaja)_

_Marceps, que notó las influencias de otro ff en el mío, dejame decirte que es cierto n.n de por ahi nació la idea de las vidas del pasado aunke tiene cierto parecido a la vez no tiene nada que ver con la de Mónica (y sabs que la de cambiando el pasado me pareció que tenia un final tan pero tan triste que lloré T.T es que era demasiado triste)_

_Wen ya sin mas preambulos les dejo aki el capi 7 y les deseo una muy muy muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE SE LA PASEN DE MARAVILLA_

_bezo0o0o0o0 de todos los sabores y con todo mi cariño_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**Pensamientos:** _"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: El único fin de mis escritos es su diversión y la mía, nada más.

* * *

Capitulo 7: A aprender se ha dicho 

(N/a: Esto sucedió simultáneamente a lo de Pansy y Harry)

Habiendo terminado las clases, Draco se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, durante las clases de la tarde le envió a Hermione un avión de papel citándola para que se encontraran allí y realizaran la difícil tarea de enseñarle a la chica todo lo que debía sobre Quidditch.

-Esa sangre sucia ¡Quién se cree que es para hacerme esperar! –dijo luego de 10 minutos de estar sentado en el medio del campo.

Por fin la chica apareció corriendo con paso firme hacia Draco. Llevaba la reluciente escoba del Slytherin bajo el brazo.

-Siento llegar tarde, es que McGonagall nos dejó en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea para mañana… un pergamino de 2 metros de largo y... –comenzó diciendo Hermione aun agitada por haber estado corriendo.

-Si es para mañana ¿por qué la terminaste ahorita?

-¡No la terminé! –exclamó un poco desesperada –me ha faltado medio metro para eso.

-Lo que sea, Granger... –dijo rodando los ojos, era increíble como ella se preocupaba tanto por una simple tarea.

Finalmente ella recuperó su ritmo normal de respiración.

-Malfoy, creo que deberías saber que detesto montarme en escoba. Si estoy aquí es sólo porque me amenazaste.

-Por algo se comienza ¿no? Bien hoy enfrentaras tus miedos; así que móntate.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Aun así mantuvo la barbilla en alto en todo momento. Colocó la escoba en diagonal y pasó una pierna por encima, estaba mas que nerviosa y eso se notaba en la palidez extrema de su cara. Intentó recordar lo que le habían enseñado en primer año, la primera y única vez que se había montado en una escoba. Suspiró… ahora estaba allí en el cuerpo de alguien mas, pretendiendo superar su miedo y aprender volar tan rápido como para ser el buscador estrella de Slytherin. Hermione dio una patada y se elevó medio metro por sobre el suelo intentando equilibrar su peso en el delgado palito de la escoba. Se tambaleó

-Increíble que puedas dominar todos los hechizos que están en los libros de la biblioteca y no puedes controlar una simple escoba a mas de metro del suelo –le recriminó Draco.

Incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, puesto que su propio cuerpo, es decir el de Draco, le resultaba pesado, Hermione terminó por irse de lado y cayó al suelo parada en una pierna y con la otra aun sobre la escoba –¡Oh, maldición!

El Slytherin estalló en carcajadas al verla con una pierna en el aire, a medio metro de altura sobre la escoba, y la otra sobre el suelo.

-¿Por qué no te callas y me ayudas? –preguntó –¿Que no se supone que estás aquí para eso?

-Sí, se supone –dijo el chico ahogando la risa. Se acercó a la escoba y tomándola, la hizo descender para que Hermione pudiera poner ambos pies sobre la tierra –Ahora, tienes que tener los brazos mas adelante o no te equilibrarás.

Ella lo hizo y volvió a dar una patada al suelo para elevarse, esta vez no se tambaleó pero estaba realmente incomoda

-Malfoy si me quedó en esta posición terminaré con un severo dolor de espalda.

-Ummm… intenta enderezarte –ella lentamente deslizó las manos mas abajo hasta alcanzar una posición razonablemente cómoda pero volvió a perder el equilibrio y habría caído de no ser por la rápida reacción de Draco que puso sus manos sobre las de Hermione para moverlas y que se colocara en una posición cómoda y estable sobre la escoba. Cuando sus manos se juntaron ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico que no soportaron mas de unos segundos así que Draco se separó dando dos pasos hacia atrás, asegurándose de que ella ya no se tambaleaba.

-Ahora elévate mas –le dijo en tono aparentemente indiferente.

La Gryffindor parpadeó un par de veces y con algo de temor se dispuso a elevarse halando primero la parte delantera de la escoba. Lo hacía con una lentitud casi desesperante.

-¡Rápido! –dijo de repente el chico con voz demasiado aguda, asustando a Hermione de tal manera que haló con demasiada fuerza la parte delantera y consiguió que la escoba quedara totalmente vertical y por consecuencia ella cayera al suelo en un doloroso estrépito.

-¡Ouuuuch! –exclamó Hermione al estrellarse contra el suelo. Eso le iba a dejar un moretón y uno bien grande.

Draco al verla caer tan estrepitosamente se preocupó y estuvo a punto de correr a su lado para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que esa preocupación no era propia de él, mas bien era de los sentimientos mezclados que sentía desde que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione. Meditó esto en un lapso de 10 segundos y luego explotó en carcajadas.

-Ogh ¡Cállate, idiota!, eso me dolió! –le gritó con furia Hermione sobándose donde había recibido el golpe de la caída.

-Jajaja es que jajaja eres ajajaja pésima.

-¿Amor, qué haces? –preguntó Pansy apareciendo de la nada y mirando el cuerpo de Draco que estaba en el suelo y a la otra chica riendo incontrolablemente.

-Vete de aquí Parkinson –dijo como una orden el verdadero Draco, mientras controlaba su risa.

-Tú cállate sangre sucia, que no estoy hablando contigo. Y... –parece que por fin el cerebro de Pansy se puso a trabajar y le indicó lo extraño de la situación –¿Qué haces en suelo y con ésta? –señalo a la castaña despectivamente

-Nada que te importe –Hermione se levantó y enfrentó con enojo a la morena. –¿Por qué no te largas?

-¡Ay Draqui! –Pansy se acercó y seductora le tomó el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo. Entre tanto, Draco les miraba con cara de _"No puedo creer que no se dé cuenta que ese no soy yo" _

Para el asombro de todos, Hermione explotó en una sonora carcajada - ¿Draqui? –articuló entre risas, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigían pupilas del verdadero dueño del cuerpo en que se encontraba, intento apagar la risa y ponerse de nuevo seria –Estaba practicando… –dijo, respondiendo a la primera pregunta de Pansy –...y Dra-Her-Granger vino... por una... tarea de pociones.

"_Claro, cómo si alguien pudiera creer eso_" pensó el prefecto, pero Pansy no pensó igual porque se limitó a sonreír tontamente –Está bien, bueno me voy. Te espero esta noche –le guiño un ojo y dirigiéndole una altiva mirada a la que creía era Hermione, se fue.

-No puedo creer que esa descerebrada sea tu novia –dijo la Gryffindor volviendo a tomar la escoba

-Y yo no puedo creer que tú no seas capaz de montar una escoba. Pero tendremos que seguir mañana porque ya se acerca la hora de cenar.

-Pero primero recuerda que tenemos un baño pendiente –esa oración habría sonado como una sensual oferta de no ser por el frió tono de voz impregnado por Hermione y la cruel realidad.

Aquel había sido un largo día, ahora sólo debían tomar un baño juntos para luego enfrentar por separado a los amigos del otro en la casa correspondiente.

ººº

º

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos bañarnos en la regadera –la discusión se llevaba a cabo dentro del baño de Prefectos.

-Yo pienso que es mejor en la tina –contradijo Hermione

-Escucha, en la regadera será mas rápido.

-Claro que no, el tiempo que la tina tarda en llenarse no sobrepasa los 2 minutos

-No me bañaré contigo allí –señaló el lugar propuesto por Hermione.

-Y yo no me bañaré contigo en una regadera donde debes estar parado frente a mí, desnudo y en mi cuerpo

"_Hay que aceptar que la chica tiene un punto a su favor_" pensó Draco

_"Claro que lo tengo" _

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír que le respondían dentro de su cabeza, no era la primera vez en ese día que la escuchaba y no se le había ocurrido pensar que esta voz podría provenir de la chica que tenía adelante.

Hermione había escuchado la extraña voz en su cabeza tal y como sucedió en la mañana, en clase de Pociones, y esta vez le había respondido "_Claro que lo tengo"_ sin darle mucha importancia, pero después al notar la forma en que Draco la miraba, dedujo lo mismo que él, sin poder creerlo.

_"Está bien, nos bañaremos en la tina_" pensó Draco para probar su teoría

_"¿En serio?"_ sin decir nada ella había respondido y sonreía radiante.

_"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?"_ ambos seguían sin mover la boca, sólo escuchando las voces del otro dentro de sus cabezas.

_"Nosotros...es decir tú y yo tenemos telepatía" _

_"Exacto...esto es muy extraño" _

-No lo es tanto, hemos cambiado de cuerpos y nuestros sentimientos también se han mezclado, porque sería tan raro tener telepatía –dijo la chica en voz alta.

-Pues tal ves con esto sea mas fácil hacer muchas cosas, como tus exámenes y mis practicas de Quidditch –dijo Draco viéndole el lado positivo a la comunicación sin palabras que ellos podían llevar a cabo

-Y también para descubrir el misterio de lo que nos hizo cambiar de cuerpos también –ella se acercó a la tina y abrió la llave del agua junto con una de burbujas que olían a Vainilla.

-Sí, eso también…. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Tú aceptaste que nos bañáramos en la tina

-Yo sólo estaba...

-NADA...ahora ya esta lista la tina y nos bañaremos allí –ella sonrió triunfalmente y el Slytherin la miro despectivamente- Además, me lo debes 

-¿Yo? Yo no te debo nada –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Claro que sí. Me lo debes por haber echo de mi cuerpo una venta ambulante de carne.

Él casi se rió, pero se contuvo y luego añadió –Tienes razón, es incómodo –y se sorprendió incluso a si mismo por sus palabras.

Hermione alzó la vista con las cejas alzadas, él le acababa de dar la razón sin rechistar… definitivamente el cambio de cuerpos y la mezcla de sentimientos les estaba afectando.

-Ahora… date la vuelta para que yo entre a la tina –dijo la chica cambiando de tema.

-Estás loca Granger, es mi cuerpo ¿por qué tendría que volverme?

-Porque ahorita yo estoy en este cuerpo y no quiero que me veas –él, con fastidio, se dio la vuelta mientras ella se sacaba toda la ropa y con un ligero chapuzón se metía a la tina que ahora estaba llena de burbujas en toda la superficie y expelía un intenso olor a vainilla –tu turno... –dijo la chica cubriéndose los ojos.

"_Sabes que tengo un espejo frente a mi y podría verme todo lo que quiera_" pensó Draco

_"No te atrevas_"

_"¿Por qué no?" _

"_Por que yo igualmente podría salir sin nada encima para que todos observen tus miserias"_

_"No te atreverías" _

"Pruébame" pensó ella justo cuando sintió la turbación del agua indicando que él había entrado al agua

-No eres tan valiente como aparentas –le dijo Draco mientras sumergía la cabeza y salía de nuevo con los rizos deshechos debido a la acción del agua

-Tú no lo sabes –respondió Hermione que se mantenía al extremo derecho de la tina. Draco se mantenía al izquierdo. No se acercaban nada.

-Si lo sé, siento parte de tus sentimientos

-Sólo por estar en mi cuerpo no pretendas comprenderme –dijo Hermione recordando lo que él le había dicho

Se sumergieron en un extraño silencio, bastante incomodo, en el que de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas cómplices como queriendo decirse algo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras pero tampoco con pensamientos porque no utilizaban la telepatía.

Por fin se habían dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban:… estaban en el cuerpo del ser que mas creían odiar, en el caso de Hermione ahora era un hombre...¿Cuáles serian los cambios que tendría que enfrentar siendo un chico y ya no una chica? peor aun ¿Cuánto tiempo que debería pasar con Draco de ahora en adelante? … Draco sabía que estaban obligados a verse, a comunicarse, a encontrarse para resolver todo eso en lo que, sin querer, se habían involucrado. Ambos tenían la obligación de arreglar lo que sucedió mal...

Él la odiaba, de eso no había duda, pero desde que estaba en ese cuerpo sentía que lo hacía menor intensidad; se rehusaba a creer que eso era posible así que, una vez mas, lo atribuyó a la mezcla de sentimientos que inundaban su cuerpo; ahora era un Gryffindor ¡Que horror! y ella una Slytherin ¡Peor que una maldición! La situación era para morirse. Pero ellos sólo continuaban mandándose extrañas e indescifrables miradas que el ambiente se encargaba de completar llenándolo todo con un exquisito olor a Vainilla

-Creo que es hora de cenar -comentó Draco rompiendo el silencio

Ella se limitó a asentir...

* * *

_Siiii esta es una época hermosa  
a mi me pone mas que felizzz -  
Por que en Navidad todos los malos sentimientos pueden sentirse libres de desapracer. Ademas un año mas acaba...  
nuevas espectativas, sueños y metas aparecen  
esperanzas de hacer mas cosas y hacerlas mejor. _

_Con mucho cariño esta aprendiz de escritora que espera les este gustando mi ff y que me dejen sus review como regalito de navidad n.n Si no es mucho pedir_


	8. Nuestros sueños

_Aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_¡Feliiiz Añooo Nuevooo!_

**Pensamientos: **"_..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: Maravillosos personajes que inspiran tantas historias... por fortuna no pertenecen a nadie mas que a JK Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 8: Nuestros sueños… 

Draco no tenía hambre, así que luego de salir del baño de prefectos, sin decirle ni _adiós_ a Hermione, se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Pensaba en una coartada que pudiera utilizar con los amigos de la chica cuando llegara el momento de las preguntas por su "rara" actitud.

Se suponía que todos estaban cenando así que tuvo la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y así poder deslizarse con facilidad a la habitación que pertenecía exclusivamente a la Prefecta. Se equivocó de nuevo

-Guirnalda Roja –murmuró la contraseña y la Sra. Gorda lo miró desconfiada antes de abrir el retrato.

La sala común estaba desolada excepto por una persona sentada frente al fuego, Draco no tenía intención de saber de quien se trataba así que pasó de largo

-¿Hermione? Que fuerte olor a Vainilla que traes –dijo una voz que lo hizo detenerse, y que reconoció de inmediato

-Potter –peor persona no podía haberse encontrado – ¿Por qué no estás cenando?

-La misma pregunta te hago –dijo Harry, luego se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse frente a Draco

-Pues no tengo hambre –respondió el Slytherin indiferente, aunque le molestaba profundamente la cercanía del pelo azabache

-¿Dónde estuviste¿Por qué traes el pelo mojado?

-La verdad... no te importa

-¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué te comportas así? –le preguntó el ojiverde sintiéndose un poco triste pues había notado a su amiga mas extraña que nunca y ella no le decía nada… además su atuendo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana (esperaba que volviera a la normalidad) sin una razón aparente y ahora venía toda empapada y osaba decirle que a él no le importaba... Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso ¡Claro que a él le importaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hermione Granger!

-Me comporto como siempre –dijo Draco fastidiado por la exagerada preocupación del Gryffindor. Harry resopló

-¿Entonces, por qué no me dices donde estuviste?-

-¡Porque es mi vida Pot-Harry! –exclamó exasperado, recordando que debía llamarle por su nombre –y tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí como para exigirme reportes de lo que hago día y noche cuando tú no me estás viendo.

De acuerdo, eso le había dolido. Harry se sintió enojado pero luego el enojo fue reemplazado por unos deseos irrefrenables de demostrarle a ella todo lo que sentía...o creía sentir

-Hermione... –dijo y sin previo aviso la, o bueno lo, estampó contra la pared

-¡¿Qué haces?! –la cara de asco de Draco habría asustado a cualquiera menos a Harry –¡ALÉJATE! –le gritó e intentó empujarlo, pero ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de la castaña y su constitución era mas débil que la de cualquier chico, incluso que el ojiverde. Harry, en su deseo de mostrarle a ella todo lo que le importaba, se pegó mas, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura del cuerpo de la castaña y comenzó a acercar sus labios. El Slyhterin sintió una inmediata repulsión, quería quitárselo de encima y echar a correr.

_"¡Eeww!" _

_"¿Qué sucede?"_ la verdadera Hermione preguntó telepáticamente sin demasiado interés.

_"Tu Potter me esta acosando y creo que me quiere besar ¡Puaj! Quítamelo de encima" _

_"¿¡QUE HARRY QUÉ!?" preguntó alarmada "¿Y YO QUE HAGO¡DETENLO!" _

"_Es mas fuerte que yo y me tiene contra la pared. ¡Asco! sus manos están bajando..."_

-¡Ay! Apártalo! –todos volvieron a ver a Hermione que, en medio del pasillo, había gritado algo sin aparente sentido

-Draco ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaise que llegó a su lado.

-¿Eh¿Yo? Sí, por supuesto –había perdido la conexión con Draco, ya no lo escuchaba en su mente porque se había desconcentrado; y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

-No, no estás bien –le dijo Blaise, tomándola disimuladamente por del brazo la arrastró hacia su Sala Común.

-Oye ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la chica que aun seguía preocupada por Draco. Blaise no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron dentro de la Sala Común

-Estás un poco...ummm...mejor olvídalo. Te quería avisar que pasado mañana tenemos práctica de Quidditch, tú eres el capitán y como no habías convocado una práctica, yo lo hice por ti...espero no te molest...

-Sabes que yo soy el capitán –lo interrumpió enojada, hablando con voz glacial –¿Por qué hiciste algo así sin mi permiso? –Hermione se veía muy amenazadora.

-Es que pensé que...

-Entonces aprende a dejar de pensar, porque el que manda soy yo. ¿Entendido?

-Pero...

-¿Entendido? –repitió con los dientes apretados – ¡Mierda! –agregó sin darle a él tiempo de responder. Hermione se había puesto mas que furiosa, pero no porque el chico que tenía enfrente hubiera propuesto una práctica sin su permiso, si no porque ella a penas y se mantenía encima de escoba ¿¡Cómo iba a practicar frente a todos?! –Sabes que por algo como esto podría sacarte del equipo…

-¡No!... discúlpame... si quieres suspendo el...

-Como se te ocurre cabeza hueca...lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora déjame solo.

-Yo no quería...

-Que me dejes solo… ¿Qué no eres capaz de entender eso?

Blaise subió a los dormitorios de los chicos y Hermione se dejó caer sobre un sofá aun molesta. Sin embargo, sabía que no era propio de ella enojarse con tanta facilidad y reprender de aquella manera a alguien por sus faltas

_"¿Por qué lo trataste así?"_ preguntó su subconsciente

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" _negaba en su fuero interno que se estuviera dejando sobrepasar por sentimientos impropios.

_"Hermione, tú no eres así de cruel como acabas de presentarte ante ese pobre chico" _

_"Es que acordó una practica sin mi permiso_" se justificó de cualquier manera

_"¿Y?" _

_"Que no puedo jugar…"_ agregó dubitativa

_"¿Y¿Crees que se merecía el trato que le diste?" _

_"Pues..." _el arrepentimiento comenzó a aflorar

_"Hermione, no dejes que los sentimientos de Draco se impongan por sobre los tuyos"_ le aconsejó su subconsciente

_"Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas" _un orgullo impropio salió a flote.

_"Te estas engañando..." _

_"No te importa" _

_"¿Me escuchas?"_ preguntó una voz distinta que, por el enojo, Hermione no pudo discernir.

_"¡Que te calles!" _

_"¿Granger¿Qué te sucede?"_ preguntó la voz ahora molesta.

_"Oh ¿Malfoy, eres tú?" _

_"¿Quién mas podría ser?" _

_"Idiota..."_ pensó Hermione para si misma

_"Te estoy escuchando" _

_¡Oh, Demonios!... Hey ¿Qué sucedió con Harry?" _

_"¿Con el cara rajada? Pues le pegué una patada...creo que aun sigue retorciéndose del dolor en la Sala Común"_

Hermione dedujo el lugar donde Draco le había propiciado la patada y no pudo evitar reír hasta las lágrimas

_"Jajajaja bien hecho" _

_"Granger, me sorprendes" _

_"¿Por qué? Pensé que habías disfrutado pegándole a Harry" _

_"Por supuesto que lo hice… pero creía que San Potter era tu amigo" _

_"Si lo es ¿y?" _

_"Pues no me dijiste que...olvídalo...creo que te pareces mas a mi de lo que pensé" _

_"Te lo dije"_ habló su subconsciente a Hermione

_"¿Yo¿a ti?, estas mal... Sólo porque crea que Harry se lo merecía, por haber intentado besarte aunque tú no querías, no significa que sea como tú… Además, en lugar de pensar en eso deberíamos mejor analizar que nos dijo Lady Kixy_" pensó Hermione desviando el tema

_"Hoy no... mañana" _

_"Malfoy..." _

_"¿Dónde estas Granger?" _

"En la sala común ¿y tú?"

_"En tu habitación" _

_"¿No fuiste a comer?"_ cuestionó la chica

_"Tu tampoco" _respondió él, sin responder a la pregunta. A pesar de que se escuchaban solo dentro de sus cabezas, la voz de Draco se adivinaba demasiado sosegada.

_"¡Me vas a desnutrir!" _

_"No exageres, por una cena que no haga no pasara nada malo. Hasta un favor te estoy haciendo" _

_"¿Favor? Sí, claro"_ inquirió sarcástica

_"Bueno y qué haremos con nuestra __«__situación__»__" _

_"Pensaba que podríamos ir al árbol por la madrugada" _

_"¿Estás loca? Granger, no podemos salir todas las madrugadas al arbolito. Tiene que haber otra forma" _

_"Creo que alguien viene..." _pensó para si.

-Draquis ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar? –Pansy siempre se las arreglaba para inventar un nuevo apodo.

-Ahora no Parkinson –dijo la Gryffindor levantándose del sofá en que estaba, antes de que la morena se le acercara demasiado. Con paso cansado se fue a la habitación del Prefecto. Se dejó caer sobre la cama que tenía sábanas negras de seda y estaba llena de almohadas, muy cómoda y amplia, completada por un dosel elegante a la vista.

_"Pasado mañana tienes practica"_ se comunicó de nuevo Hermione

_"Tú tienes practica"_ corrigió Draco _"¿Y por qué? Por que propusiste practica si bien sabes que no puedes jugar _

_"Lo hizo Zabini, no yo"_ pensó la chica mientras se acomoda sobre las almohadas y se sacaba los zapatos

_"Apenas y puedes mantenerte sobre la escoba" _

_"Lo sé" _

_"Granger, no podrás con la practica" _

_"Lo sé" _

_"Pareces muy tranquila con el hecho de que te degollaran viva si pierdes" _

_"Lo sé..."_ Hermione dio un largo bostezo, esa cama era demasiado cómoda como para no dormirse. El sueño la vencía luego de tan agotador día y Draco lo notó así que la dejó tranquila.

En su lugar el Slytherin comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto de la prefecta, todo era asquerosamente rojo y dorado, la ropa de la chica estaba en un ropero cerca de la puerta del baño, habían libros regados por doquier y a excepción de eso, el cuarto lucía impecable. Nuevamente se lanzó a la cama que tenía sabanas, de seda, rojo sangre, absorbió el olor del perfume de Hermione sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos pensando en ella. Unos minutos mas tarde el sueño lo acogió como a un pequeño niño.

_º Sus Sueños º _

_La pelotita rodaba a través de la habitación blanca, justo como en el primer sueño… pero ahora al llegar a la pared y dejar la mancha mitad verde mitad roja… se formó una puerta. _

_Hermione se acercó a la puerta con intención de abrirla cuando su mano chocó con otra antes de tocar el picaporte. Alzó la vista para encararse con el dueño de la mano desconocida y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos inexpresivos ojos grises en una cara blanquecina cubierta por cabellos rubios platinados _

_-No lo puedo creer, apareces hasta en mis sueños –dijo la chica poniendo las manos en sus caderas. _

_-Eres tú la que esta en mi...pesadilla… –Draco la miraba mientras mantenía una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. _

_-Si estuvieras en mi sueño no actuarías así, serias mas... _

_-¿Más¿Más como el retardado de San Potter? _

_-¡Sí¡Sí eres Malfoy! –dijo con tono como el de piolín al asegurar que encontró un "lindo gatito" _

_-O sea que eres tú ¿la verdadera come-libros Granger? _

_-¡Exactamente! Eso significa que cuando cambiamos de cuerpos nuestras mentes de alguna manera se conectaron… por la necesidad de nuestra verdadera alma, supongo, permitiéndonos así hablar telepáticamente y conectar nuestros sueños también… –dijo ella sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma por haber comprendido, mas o menos, como funcionaba aquello. _

_-¿Como deduces esas cosas? –preguntó el rubio fastidiado. _

_-¿Todavía lo preguntas? –agregó la chica sin poder evitar una sonrisa triunfal. _

_-Eres odiosa. _

_-Y tú un idiota pero igual tengo que soportarte, así que abre la puerta. _

_-A mi nadie me manda. _

_Ella bufó exasperada y poniendo su mano sobre la del rubio hizo girar la perilla y revelar lo que estaba tras la extraña puerta… _

* * *

Un pequeño aviso:

_De ahora en adelante, los sueños tendrán un papel importante por lo que los describiré con frecuencia. Y pues sólo quería aclarar que los sueños estarán escritos en cursiva._

_Bezuus_


	9. Juntos en todo

_¡Hola!_

_Aqui les traigo el proximo capi, xfavor dejenme reviews que siento que mi ff se muere ¿Qué no les gusta? Diganme todo lo que piensan y si tienen preguntas, dudas. Yo soy felii con todos sus review y los espero impaciente. Pido mucho pero si, por favor, dejenme sus opiniones o.kki_

_Mil millones de besooos_

_FeLiz Añ0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o Nuevo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Abrazos. Con todo mi cariñ0o0oo0o les dejo el capi_

**Sueños: **..._Cursiva..._

**Pensamientos: **_"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: Situaciones y personajes que desconozcan, son míos. Todo lo demas es de nuestra querida JKR

* * *

Capítulo 9: Juntos en todo 

_Una luz cegadora se dio paso ante ellos mientras una dulce voz comenzó a sonar. _

_-Durante el último año de estos dos chicos hubieron muchos encuentros casuales- la voz de Lady Kixy relataba –estos encuentros les permitieron conocerse, gustarse, explorarse y finalmente enamorarse. Luego de tantas coincidencias, decidieron que era hora de tomar sus destinos en sus manos y ser algo más que amantes casuales...pero decir eso sería adelantarme mucho en el tiempo. _

_Imágenes e imágenes de Henry y Dryeden juntos aparecieron frente a Draco y Hermione, aparecían sin orden o sentido aparente, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una que parecía ser continuación de lo que vieron la primera vez. _

_-Vivían en mundos tan distintos y por eso se completaban a la perfección –continuó hablando –la situación de aquellos tiempos era difícil porque en pocas escuelas reconocidas de magia aceptaban a hijos de muggles y una de la primeras en hacerlo fue Hogwarts. _

_La luz blanca que los envolvía comenzó a disolverse dando paso a los altos muros del Gran Comedor, las cuatro mesas estaban distribuidas de igual forma que en la actualidad pero los alumnos iban uniformados de forma rara a juicio de Draco. Se notaba por la oscuridad que era la hora de la cena, y todos los alumnos esperaban ansiosos que los platos se llenaran de deliciosos manjares que saciaran nuevamente su apetito. _

_Un apuesto castaño buscaba con la mirada a la chica que unas horas antes había conocido, lo único que conocía de ella era su nombre y la casa en la que estaba, pero por el momento eso bastaba; continuó buscando a la rubia con la mirada sin tener resultados. Desistió de la búsqueda justo cuando una extraña lechuza negra se posaba sobre su brazo, todos en la mesa de Slytherin volvieron a ver con ojos dudosos al ave que portaba un estilizado pergamino. Henry para evitar las miradas de los curiosos se levantó y salió llevando a la lechuza sobre el brazo. _

_-Hay que seguirlo –le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al recién salido. _

_-Claro ahora somos sus guardaespaldas –Draco se quedó parado donde estaba. _

_-Lo vamos a perder y puede que esto sea importante –le apremió Hermione, pero al ver que el rubio no hacía ademan de moverse, comenzó a caminar sola –pues quédate, para lo poco que me importa. _

_-Manténganse juntos –lo voz De lady Kixy venía de algún lugar en el techo o al menos eso pensaron. Entonces Draco sintió una extraña fuerza que lo empujaba hasta colocarlo al lado de la castaña –Ahora apresúrense o no lo encontraran _

_Fue así como ambos chicos, aunque Draco a regañadientes, lo siguieron. _

_Cuando Henry se sintió seguro le quitó el pergamino a la lechuza. Seguía caminado aun desconfiado de los ojos curiosos. El pidió una recompensa por su labor y el castaño solo la ignoró mientras que extendía el papel, pero antes de poder leerlo algo llamó su atención al cruzar la esquina. Una chica de brillante cabello rubio platinado lloraba en el suelo _

_El rubio y la castaña imitaron los movimientos de Henry. _

_-Disculpa...-dijo Henry con cuidado acercándose a la persona que se estremecía con cada sollozo, mas ella pareció asustarse puesto que de inmediato se puso en pie y echo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo; él la iba a seguirla pero la carta había resbalado de sus manos y tuvo que regresar a recogerla. Cuando quiso continuar en su persecución notó que la había perdido...tal ves ella cruzó en alguna esquina o entró en cualquier puerta porque ya no la veía y no tenía idea de donde buscarla. _

_Suspiró resignado y se decidió a abrir la carta que le había llegado. Notó la prolija caligrafía de su madre al leer _

_Querido Hijo: _

_Debes estar preguntándote porque te he enviado esto a sólo una semana de haber comenzado las clases. No te preocupes no es porque te extrañe, sino porque me contaron que han dejado entrar a inmundos sangres sucias a esa tan prestigiosa institución, es una lástima porque siempre había mantenido la "fe" en que se conservara pura, pero veo que era mucho pedir. Te ruego encarecidamente que te alejes de esos seres inferiores que podrían manchar nuestro linaje. Por el momento tu padre hace lo que puede para convencer al director de sacar esa plaga del colegio, ya que si él no lo hace tomaremos nuestras propias medidas para deshacernos de la escoria. _

_Se tu necesidad de desobedecerme en todo lo que te digo por lo que la amable Georgia te estará vigilando y contándome de tus movimientos si no haces lo que te digo. _

_Hasta que nos tengamos que ver _

_Se despide tu madre _

_Lorena Kandilav _

_El chico estrujó la carta entre sus manos, sintió una rabia inmensa correr por sus venas. Su madre siempre intentaba controlarlo en todo, como si aun fuera un niño. Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía uso de razón, ni una muestra de cariño, todo era a base regaños y mandatos inútiles que le impedían hacer lo que quisiera o hablar con cualquier persona y que le ordenaban sentirse por encima de los demás. Cerca de los 15 años dejó de obedecer a su madre al darse cuenta que él podía hacer lo que su consciencia y su corazón le mandasen, no lo que su madre o su padre quisieran. _

_Hermione en cierta forma escuchaba los pensamientos del castaño, pero eran bastante difusos...así como si el mensaje de lo que pensaba llegara a ella pero no con palabras _

_-¿Lo puedes sentir? –preguntó la castaña concentrada en comprender los sentimientos de ira y frustración de Henry. _

_-¿Sentir qué? –respondió Draco alzando la ceja _

_-Lo que él siente _

_-No, no lo creo _

_Ella se quedó pensativa ¿Por qué Malfoy no lo sentía? _

_-Él si que es idéntico a ti –dijo en tono despectivo el rubio _

_-Y ella a ti –respondió señalando el lugar por donde la rubia había huido minutos antes –entonces...también estoy conectada con eso, quiero decir con él… _

_-Hablas sola y de verdad no se si pretendas que te entienda –Draco estaba bastante confundido y le miraba fríamente. _

_-Él siente y yo lo siento –Hermione señaló primero a Henry y luego a si misma –yo siento lo que él siente porque de alguna manera estoy conectada con él y con sus pensamientos, por ende yo entiendo todo lo que pasa por su cabeza y seguramente tú entiendes a Dryeden. ¿Ahora si lo comprendes? _

_-No me hables como si fuera algún idiota retardado –se quejó _

_-Pues idiota si eres. _

_-Vas a cerrar esa boca o la cerrare yo –él se acercó amenazadoramente congelándola con la mirada. _

_-No están aquí para pelear sino para seguirlos a ellos –interrumpió una voz que no venía de ninguna parte pero ambos sabían a quien pertenecía –Tú, mantén la distancia –dijo a Draco y una extraña fuerza lo alejó dos pasos –Y tú no lo provoques –dijo a Hermione empujándola levemente hacia atrás –Ahora, lo que dijiste hace un momento es cierto. Tú comprendes a Henry y él a Dryeden, tendrán que auxiliarse de eso para comprender el extraño amor que nació y se desarrolló...Por esta noche es suficiente... –terminó la misma dulce voz _

Ambos fueron transportados de nuevo al cuarto que vieron al principió cuando unos fuertes rayos de luz irrumpieron y les hicieron abrir los ojos, pero esta vez para despertarse de ese sueño que había sido mas real que muchas cosas en su vida.

Draco se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, frunciendo el ceño al sueño recién tenido y a los rizos que se deslizaban por su cara indicando que aun no regresaba a su cuerpo. Entonces escuchó un golpe constante en su puerta

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la voz de Ginny del otro lado de la puerta

ºººº

Harry se había despertado hacía ya media hora, y ahora caminaba con prisa hacia la lechucería. Siendo un opaco sábado por la mañana, habían pocos alumnos fuera de sus camas. El Gryffindor llevaba entre sus manos una carta para Tonks, sí para ella. Es que en las vacaciones habían formado una amistad bastante sólida y ella conocía de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, por lo que le quería preguntar una que otra cosita acerca del tema y de una nueva chica que se colaba en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando. Habría querido enviarlo con Hedwig, pero no había regresado de cazar desde la noche anterior y la carta no podía esperar.

Llegó finalmente a su destino y buscó una lechuza que estuviera despierta, tomó unos minutos hasta que encontró a una de color marrón que parecía dispuesta a emprender el vuelo. Se acercó y le ató el pergamino a la patita, le dio las instrucciones necesarias y la llevó hasta la ventana donde agitó sus alas y se elevó.

-¿Tan temprano despierto Potter? – Harry reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Como no hacerlo después del ultimo encuentro que habían tenido. Aunque no lo convencía mucho la idea, tenía que aceptar que había pasado pensando en ella la noche anterior, luego de que Hermione le… bueno ese era un asunto que había salido mal y por el que debía disculparse. De igual forma ahora que veía de nuevo a la Slytherin, descubrió dentro de si un sentimiento de fascinación y cierto encanto al escuchar su voz llamándolo, aunque fuera de forma despectiva.

-Hola Parkinson ¿Ya vienes a cobrar tu dinero? –preguntó Harry con su usual tono anti-serpientes, el cual Pansy encontró gracioso y hasta atractivo.

-La verdad no, pero ya que te encontré aquí seria conveniente pedírtelo ¿no crees?

-Siento decirte que has venido muy temprano, _aun_ tengo tu dinero... –dijo el chico llegando al lado de ella –así que supongo nos veremos mas tarde –finalizo con un deje de satisfacción y luego salió de la lechuzeria dejando a la morena pensativa.

••

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la voz de Ginny del otro lado de la puerta

-... –Draco no respondió, pensó que si tal ves si se hacía el dormido ella lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Hermione? Puedo... –comenzó la pelirroja que empujó la puerta y notó que estaba abierta, entró con tranquilidad. Draco se encontraba en la cama con las cortinas de los doseles corridas y se limitó a hacerse el dormido –Yo se que es sábado y no es un buen momento para despertarte, pero ya que estoy aquí... –la Gryffindor se coló silenciosamente entre las cortinas sin correr, se subió a la cama y se sentó al lado del chico. Él la sintió subirse a la cama y no podía creer cuanta confianza se tenían entre chicas, tanta como para meterse en la cama de la otra mientras dormía –…supuse que podría despertar a la señorita prefecta –continuó diciendo Ginny que pensaba que "Hermione" estaba dormida –Tal vez… la gruñona se levante de buen humor si le hago... –bajó las sabanas dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la castaña que llevaba puesto unos tirantes y un pans –...¡Si le hago cosquillas! – entonces comenzó con un interminable esparcimiento de cosquillas sobre el estómago de Draco que no pudo hacer mas que explotar en carcajadas

-¡NO! –apenas dijo el Slytherin cuando las carcajadas le impidieron hablar por completo; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que a Draco le hacían cosquillas y no lo soportaba –Jajajaja ¡para! jajaja

-Por fin mi amiga se levanta de buen humor –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, e inesperadamente Draco se dio la vuelta poniéndose sobre ella y regresándolo las cosquillas en el acto. Y allí dieron inició a una guerra cosquillesca, que luego de unos minutos terminó en un empate obligado por el cansancio. Él se sentó y la pelirroja se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del Slytherin, dándole a Draco una vista panorámica de la chica; llevaba un top celeste y una mini-falda-short amarilla, resaltando sus largas piernas blanquecinas _"Aunque esté en el cuerpo de Granger, sigo siendo un hombre"_ pensó al sentir los inevitables deseos masculinos de un bello cuerpo. A pesar de que Ginny no era su tipo, y definitivamente no le agradaba, tenía que admitir que ella poseía un Gran Cuerpo.

La pelirroja sentía la escrutadora mirada de su amiga sobre su cuerpo y preguntó –¿Sucede algo¿Es que acaso he engordado? Sabia que no debía comer tanto chocolate –se sentó, mirándose a si misma y luego miró a Draco dubitativa.

Estaba tan cerca, que un beso era lo mínimo que él podría pedir –Estas mas delgada de lo que pensé –dijo Draco con la única intención de acercarse más, y lo logró pues pronto sintió el aliento de ella sobre su cara. Ginny no parecía tener intención de alejarse, al contrario se mantenía estática, esperando. Draco notó esto, y, olvidándose por un momento que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione, alzó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla pecosa de la pelirroja, terminó con los milímetros que los separaban y la observó cerrar los ojos; más él no los cerró...no acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando no creía real el beso (la verdad nunca cerraba los ojos para besar). Sintió el contacto con los labios de la pequeña Gryffindor y no quiso profundizarlo.

-¿Gin, estás aquí? –preguntó Parvati entrando con toda confianza a la habitación de la Prefecta.

La pelirroja se apartó de inmediato, nerviosa y estremeciéndose salió de la cama de un salto, descorriendo a su vez las cortinas

-¿Eh¡Si¿Me buscabas? –respondió la pelirroja notablemente perturbada.

-¿Qué hacían allí dentro? –dijo en son de broma la morena recién llegada.

-Guerra de cosquillas –respondió Draco, yendo de lo más tranquilo hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Para el Slytherin ese beso no había significado nada, no había sido nada especial… sólo vana curiosidad. Los únicos labios que quería probar le eran prohibidos y por el momento le pertenecían, los únicos labios que creía tendrían un sabor distinto y que lo hacían despreciar cualquier otros ahora eran del cuerpo que él ocupaba y no podía besarse a si mismo…

-Me dijeron que te avisara que hoy tienes práctica –terminó de decir Parvati antes de salir.

-Bu-bueno. Eh...nos vemos Hermione –dijo medio nerviosa Ginny, saliendo tras la morena. Para ella ese beso fue una nueva y extraña experiencia, aun no se decidía si le había gustado o no, pero ya lo pensaría luego.

••

Hermione se rehusaba a levantarse, sabía que era sábado y tenía una flojera del tamaño de Canadá.

_"Hoy es sábado y vamos a practicar hasta que consigas dominar el Quidditch"_ dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de Hermione.

_"Malfoy...Tengo sueño..."_ respondió ella apenas concentrándose, ya casi lograba dominar por completo eso de la telepatía

_"¿Y a mi qué? Ahora te levantas y nos vemos cerca del sauce boxeador, ya que al parecer los de Gryffindor practicará en el campo" _

_"Pero..." _

_"Ahora Granger!" _

_"¡Ogh! Te odio" _

_"Yo te odio mas, pero no por eso toleraré que pierdas el partido del lunes ni que me dejes como idiota en la practica de mañana" _

_"Bla, bla, bla..." _

La chica se levantó perezosa de la cama del Slytherin, definitivamente pasaba y hablaba demasiado con el Malfoy... ¡Cómo le gustaría regresar el tiempo a cuando ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra! Cuando sólo se dirigían unas miradas hostiles un par de veces en la semana y nada mas… Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió analizar si entre los sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón, pero que pertenecían a Draco, estaba el odio a ella y pues luego de unos minutos no lo encontró.

_"No te odia"_ le dijo su subconsciente

"_Si lo hace. Siempre lo ha hecho_" dijo ella aun buscando ese sentimiento.

"¿_Entonces, dónde está?_"

_"Seguramente se llevó _ese_ odio a mi cuerpo, por eso no lo siento" _

"_Sí, claro" _respondió sarcástica su subconsciencia.

* * *


	10. Nuevas Reglas

_Capitulo re-publicado por enormes fallas._

_Hola _

_Wenu aquí estoy después de una largaaaaaaaaa ausencia. No hay forma de poner aquí cuanto lo siento el haber tardado tanto!! Pero es que muxas cosas pasan en la vida o.o._

_Por el momento no digo muxo, lo demás al final del otro capi que tambn re-publicaré._

_Este capi lo he vuelto a publicar pues era mas largo, aunque básicamente es lo mismo. El siguiente capi si tiene severas modificaciones n.n_

_Besuuuuuus._

_Liz__♥Malfoy_

**Pensamientos:** "_..cursiva.."_

**Sueños: **_...Cursiva..._

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada es mío. Bueno …los personajes que no conocen muxo y la historia sí, el resto no (T.T)

* * *

Capitulo 10: Nuevas Reglas

Así comenzó el día, el equipo de Gryffindor practicaba en el campo y una de sus miembros estaba demasiado distraída, su cabeza pelirroja rememoraba lo sucedido el mismo día, mas temprano, se sentía rara al respecto. Una bludger pasó cerquísima de su cara sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ginny¡Presta atención al juego! –le gritó Harry desde el otro lado del campo, ella lo observó sin cambiar su expresión, su vista se posó luego en Lavander y Parvati que parecían concentradas en una discusión. Ya antes había notado lo hermosa que era Lavander, pero nunca lo sintió como una atracción, observaba a la morena, notaba que era linda y elegante, delicada y atractiva, muy guapa y con un gran carácter. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en la práctica, los abrió nuevamente y observó el Castillo de Hogwarts, por una de las ventanas observó pasar a Jack Spencer, el apuesto Slytherin de cabellos negros, ojos aceituna y cuerpo bien formado; totalmente deleitable a la vista y con varias chicas tras suyo. La pelirroja desde hacía un tiempo se sentía atraída por él y su solo acercamiento la embobaba.

Abrió los ojos de forma desmedida al tiempo que detenía la quaffle lanzada a los aros de gol que ella estaba defendiendo. No se entendía a si misma, no podía ser posible que se sintiera atraída en ambas direcciones, es decir...Lavander y Jack... _"No, no, no ¡No!"_ pensó _"No me pueden gustar los dos porque eso me convertiría en..."_

Entonces una violenta bludger, aparecida de la nada, la golpeó haciéndola caer de su escoba. Afortunadamente, no volaba muy alto pero el impacto de la bola hizo que se le hinchara el labio y la mejilla derecha, todos corrieron en ayuda de la Gryffindor; la primera en llegar fue Lavander

Muchos metros mas allá del campo de Quidditch, Hermione, con cara de sueño, cargaba su escoba hasta una parte despejada de los terrenos. Draco la seguía mientras pensaba en el sueño de la noche anterior

-Espero que puedas aprender rápido Granger, porque el lunes _tienes_ que ganar.

-Si tu cuerpo no fuera tan pesado y desproporcionado probablemente no me seria tan difícil –respondió ella en defensa propia mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

-Mira quien habla de desproporciones –él colocó las manos entre sus caderas y su trasero, bueno entre las caderas y trasero del cuerpo de la castaña.

Ella se acercó –¡Quiero que dejes… –le pegó primero en la mano derecha –…de tocarme! –y luego en la izquierda.

-Me importa poco lo que quieras. Ahora, súbete a mi escoba

-Si tú no sigues mis reglas yo no sigo las tuyas –dijo Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra ante un Draco incrédulo –Regla número uno: No y rotundamente no tocas mi cuerpo.

-Éste es mi cuerpo por el momento… ¿Cómo quieres que haga todo lo que tengo que hacer sin tocarme?

-En ese caso, no tocas… –Hermione se quedó pensativa, buscando la palabra adecuada –…mis partes _íntimas. _

-Bueno, en ese caso tú no pones mis manos en mi cadera, eso no es nada masculino. –Draco cambió de posición los brazos de Hermione

-Bien. Tú tampoco adoptas poses masculinas estando en mi cuerpo. Además me tendrás paciencia porque hago las cosas a mi modo, no al tuyo.

- Pero tú debes intentar seguirme, porque tu estilo perfeccionista no va conmigo Granger.

-Es mi forma de ser y no vas a cambiarlo por estar en mi cuerpo –protestó la chica

-Yo tengo una reputación que cuidar –continuó él –Vas a actuar como yo y ofenderás a Potter y a la comadreja si es necesario.

-No ofenderé a mis amigos y tú no les pondrás motes estúpidos a ellos. Debes llamarlos por sus nombres

-No lo haré y no me acercaré a ellos –dijo Draco muy seguro. –Menos después del encuentro con Potter, en la Sala Común.

-Entonces yo si lo haré –Hermione sonrió con suficiencia, un gesto típico del Slytherin.

Mantuvieron una pelea de miradas de lo mas dura, parecía que ninguno iba a ceder a las exigencias del otro, mas en el fondo ambos sabían que lo harían...y no porque el otro se los hubiera pedido, sino porque en sus cuerpos los sentimientos yacían entremezclados, modificando sus líneas de acciones y haciéndolos actuar de maneras que no podían imaginar.

Entonces una bolita de pelo color canela apareció y Hermione desistió de su silenciosa pelea para prestarle atención a su gato.

-Crookshanks, ven aquí – el gato se detuvo, dudoso, pero luego fue capaz de reconocer a su dueña que ahora era rubia y con aspecto de hombre –Buen chico –dijo la chica tomándolo en brazos –Por cierto, también debes cuidar de mi gato –agregó ella dirigiéndose a Draco

-Odio lo gatos –dijo el Slytherin con una mueca y fue a recoger la escoba.

-Y yo odio volar en escoba pero aquí me ves. Así que vas a cuidar y querer a mi gatito –Hermione le hizo cariños al gato entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no mejor te pones a practicar y cierras de una vez esa boca?

Hermione lo acribillo con la mirada y el pensamiento.

-Tarado –susurró la chica, soltando al minino y tomando con violencia la escoba. Con cuidado se montó en ella y para sorpresa de ambos logró elevarse y mantener el equilibrio estando a tres metros de altura. El mayor reto venía ahora. Draco iba a soltar la pequeña snitch y ella debía volar con rapidez para atraparla.

º

Harry alzó en brazos a Ginny y la llevó a la enfermería acompañada de Parvati y Lavander mientras el resto del equipo continuaba la práctica por órdenes de su capitán.

-Harry, estoy bien, no es para tanto –dijo la pelirroja cuando el chico la depositó en una cama dentro de la enfermería

-Si, Harry, regresa a la práctica –dijo Parvati –Nosotras la cuidamos.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó Harry a Ginny.

-Por supuesto –respondió Lavander –Ve a practicar y dentro de un rato te le llevamos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry poco convencido, y antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny –Cuídate mucho.

-Iré a buscar a la Sra. Pomfrey –dijo Paravati saliendo también del lugar.

Lavander miró a la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la chica acercándose y sentándose a lado de ella sobre la cama.

-¿Yo?... Bien –dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose sin saber por qué, afortunadamente la morena no lo notó.

-¿Te duele mucho? –volvió a preguntar Lavander, pasando dedos con delicadeza por el lastimado labio de Ginny.

-Ahora me siento mejor –respondió al sentirse extrañamente bien

-Me alegro –Lavander sonrió y a la pelirroja le pareció que su sonrisa era encantadora y dulce, la morena tenía labios finos y curvados de esa forma los hacían verse...

-¿Srta. Weasly? pero ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó alarmada la voz de la Sra. Pomfrey al ingresar al lugar y ver a una poco usual paciente.

-Yo...me caí –dijo la aludida despegando sus ojos de la morena.

-Bueno –frunció los labios con reprobación mientras se acercaba a al cama –…No es tan grave –fue su veredicto tras un rápido análisis. Fue a un estante donde tomó un botecito con una cuchara –Dele dos cucharadas de esto, por favor Srta. Brown –le entrego a Lavander el frasco, por ser la que estaba mas cerca de la paciente –Ayudara a disminuir la hinchazón

Mientras la morena obedecía, la enfermera fue en busca de otra poción –Esto –le entregó un frasco a Ginny –le quitará lo morado –suspiró –Y sería bueno que descansara aquí un momento, mientras le hace efecto la poción –le dio una mirada de -_la niña tiene que descansar-_ a Lavander, que comprendió en el acto.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego en la Sala Común -le dijo Lavander, amablemente, a la pelirroja y se retiró con Parvati que se despidió con la mano.

-Nos vemos –susurró Ginny, acomodándose en la cama, pensando en su confusión.

La hora del almuerzo pasó, pero ni Draco ni Hermione fueron a comer. Ella por que no tenía intención de rendirse, iba a atrapar la snitch aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. El Slytherin por su parte se divertía viendo los inútiles intentos de la chica por coger la dorada pelotita.

La tarde llegó mas rápido de lo que hubieran esperado, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando una sudada y muy cansada Hermione descendía victoriosa con el destello dorado en su mano derecha

-¡Lo logré¡Por fin, la atrapé! –exclamó Hermione resollando por el cansancio.

-Genial, ahora lo único que necesitas es hacerlo en menos de seis hora y así _tal ves_ tenemos alguna oportunidad de ganar el lunes –Draco adoptó un tono indiferente, aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, se sentía feliz de que ella hubiera conseguido atrapar la snitch.

-Muchas gracias Malfoy –atacó con sarcasmo Hermione –Yo también estoy feliz de haber atrapado la snitch

_¿Cómo era que él lograra molestarla con tanta facilidad?_ Se lo pensó _¡Qué importaba!_ Decidió al final. En ese momento era mayor la satisfacción de haber dominado el vuelo y atrapado la snitch que cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos se dirigieron al castillo, luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento, sólo para enfrentarse a una nueva pelea:

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por que no! Granger, no podemos bañarnos allí todos los días –sentenció Draco, enojado, mientras apuntaba a la tina del baño de prefectos

-Pero ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque no

-Esa no es una razón valida –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo es para mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos

-Para mi no lo es, Malfoy.

-¡Necia!

-Caprichoso

-Tonta

-Idiota

-Sabelotodo

-Descerebrado

-Podemos seguir así toda la vida Granger, pero no tengo intención de desperdiciar mí tiempo ni mi saliva contigo y menos por un asunto tan insignificante.

-Si es tan insignificante¿por qué no te bañas en la tina? Y así todos somos felices –dijo ella esperanzada.

-No –abajo las esperanzas –Tengo una nueva regla, no tocaré tu cuerpo si cada quien se baña por su lado.

Una guerra de debatía dentro de Hermione, no quería que él tocara su cuerpo, pero si no lo veía ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que no lo hiciera?

-No tengo tu tiempo Granger –Draco estaba notablemente exasperado.

-E-está bien Malfoy, lo haremos a tu modo pero promete que no me tocaras

-No te tocaré

-¡Promételo! -pidió ella

-No puedes prometer algo que no sabes si vas a cumplir –dijo Draco antes de salir del baño. ¡Como se divertía provocando a la Gryffindor! Y ella que siempre se lo ponía tan fácil. El Slytherin rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, no encontrar a nadie.

Hermione se quedó roja de ira dentro del baño y al final decidió darse una ducha fría antes de emprender camino a "su" Sala Común.

ºº

_-¿Vendremos aquí todas las noche? –pregunto curiosa Hermione, quien se encontraba aliviada de que al menos en sus sueños podía ocupar su propio cuerpo. _

_-Espero que no –respondió Draco acercándose una vez mas a la puerta que estaba en el cuarto que servía como antesala para ingresar a los recuerdos de la vida de Henry y Dryeden… _

_La rubia perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, al ver que Henry se le acercaba y con temor a que la viera. Draco y Hermione sabían que era el turno de seguirla a ella, pues la vez anterior habían visto a Henry. _

_Dryeden, cuando echó a correr, llevaba una carta en la mano. Llegó a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, cerrando de un portazo y lanzando la carta que llevaba, sobre su cama. Draco y Hermione eran capaces, dentro de sus sueños, de atravesar cualquier cosa, desde puertas y paredes hasta simple grama, algo que les pareció muy conveniente cuando la rubia se encerró en el baño para seguir llorando y pudieron seguirla. Decidieron darle un poco de privacidad así que regresaron al cuarto. Hermione se acercó a la cama donde un trozo de pergamino arrugado descansaba, se inclinó un poco para leerlo. _

_– _

_Querida Dryeden: _

_Lamento tener que enviar esta carta a solo 1 mes de haber iniciado las clases en tu nuevo colegio, pero es que hay una terrible noticia que debo darte..._

_Antes de eso hay algo que quería comentarte, aunque tu madre me ha dicho que no lo haga pienso que lo mejor es que estés enterada. Recientemente hemos oído hablar de un grupo que se hace llamar __«__Magische Ehre__»__ cuya base es el odio a los hijos de muggles y han prometido deshacerse de todos los que hayan en el mundo de los magos. Es un grupo aun pequeño pero ciertamente muy peligroso ya que tiene alarmadas a todas los padres de niños magos. Fue gracias a dos amables magos, que no están a favor de dicho grupo, que nos enteramos de esta información. _

_Bueno, el motivo de mi carta por desgracia por una noticia aun peor… tu hermana ha fallecido, mas bien fue asesinada. Algunos suponen que el __Magische Ehre es el culpable, a pesar que ella nunca mostró signos de poseer magia. _

_Tu madre y yo nos sentimos muy dolidos por tener que comunicarte esto y peor aun de este modo. Me gustaría que habláramos en persona o por lo menos por teléfono pero creo que no estoy en derecho de interrumpir en tus recién comenzados estudios._

_Tememos por ti, mi amada niña y confiamos en que estarás mas segura dentro de ese Castillo que aquí en casa... _

_Te extraño y tu madre también_

_Te amamos mucho, siempre recuérdalo_

_Joaquín Connelly_

_– _

_Draco que también se había inclinado, colocándose al lado de la chica para leer la carta. Por la cercanía, cuando la castaña se incorporó le pegó sin querer un cabezazo _

_–Ten mas cuidado Granger –dijo el chico llevándose una mano al lugar golpeado. Ella rió ente dientes, haciendo lo mismo que él y Draco pensó, sin pensar, que su risa era linda. Hermione detuvo su risa súbitamente cuando vio a Dryeden salir del baño y sentarse en el suelo con la mirada perdida y nublada, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Draco se fijó también en la rubia que ahora tomaba una pluma afilada y sin siquiera verla la llevaba hasta su brazo donde hizo fuerte presión. _

_-¿Qué… qué está haciendo? –preguntó Hermione preocupada al predecir lo que la rubia haría. La expresión pacífica de Dryeden verdaderamente asustaba, era como si no le doliera lo que se estaba haciendo, y continuaba hiriéndose el brazo – Malfoy tenemos que detenerla –dijo ella dando dos pasos en dirección de la chica que continuaba lastimándose, sin embargo no se acercó mas el rubio la detuvo tomándole la muñeca –ambos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que, aunque no podían tocar nada en aquel lugar, si podían tocarse entre ellos. _

_-Se lastima sin darse cuenta –explicó Draco haciendo que Hermione se volviera hacia él –Es una forma de expresar su dolor, una forma no verbal de expresar los sentimientos visualmente a través del cuerpo. Hay personas que hacen esto para liberar las emociones que no puede expresar, como: ira, tristeza, soledad, rencor o simple dolor emocional, depresión o molestia… se descargan inconscientemente lastimándose. _

_Ella apretó los ojos mientras escuchaba, él tenía razón pero ella debía hacer algo… no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que, se soltándose de Draco, caminó de nuevo hacia Dryeden, mas una extraña fuerza la empujó de regreso. _

_-No puedes intervenir en la vida de ellos, ninguno de los dos puede...aun no –habló la siempre dulce voz de Lady Kixy, ahora teñida de dolor. _

_Hermione apretó los puños incrédula -¿¡Qué caso tiene que veamos esto, si no podemos ayudar!? _

_-Tienes que conocer los detalles de las vidas de estos chicos para ver como llegaron a su desenlace –dijo la diosa –Puede que aun no lo comprendan pero lo harán... _

_La castaña observó con impotencia y tristeza a la bella rubia que seguía lastimándose. Draco no despegaba sus ojos de Hermione, no podía. Y de pronto al verla así tan triste sintió... _

_¿Lástima? _

_... Sea lo que sea que hubiera sentido, eso lo impulsó para tomarle la mano con intención de... _

_¿Abrazarla? _

_Mas ella le dirigió una mirada de desprecio por no poder hacer nada y se alejó de él. _

_"Tengo que dejar de dejarme controlar por los sentimientos de Granger" pensó para su adentros el rubio. _


	11. Domingo

_Capitulo re-publicado por enormes fallas._

**Pensamientos: **_"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: JK es la creadora de Hp y es increible. ¿A que sí?

* * *

Capítulo 11: Domingo 

La hermosa mañana del domingo, lucía como una despampanante señorita que te invitaba a salir a los jardines y refrescarte con cualquier actividad al aire libre. El problema era que, para Draco y Hermione, los últimos días habían sido muy ajetreados y para aquel momento tenían una grave acumulación de tareas. La Gryffindor estaba especialmente preocupada puesto que siempre acostumbraba a adelantar en sus deberes y obviamente no lo había hecho al verse sin tiempo. En los últimos 4 días su vida había dado un giro de 480º grados ¡Exactamente! ni siquiera la geometría podía medir el giro que la vida de Hermione, y Draco, había dado.

Las cosas mejoraron y empeoraron seriamente cuando esa mañana, en el medio del desayuno, McGonagall hizo un anuncio con voz potente:

-A casi tres semanas de haber iniciado las clases, aun no anunciamos a los premios anuales de éste año. Y esto debido a que casi todos los alumnos de séptimo curso han obtenido resultados muy sobresalientes y ha sido difícil escoger; y también vale mencionar los terribles inconvenientes que sucedieron durante el verano, previo a iniciar el año escolar...

-La muerte de Voldemort -agregó alguien por allí.

-..Dejándome a mí y a los profesores una difícil decisión por delante –continuó la directora ignorando el inocente comentario –Y hoy, finalmente, tenemos los nombres de los dos Premios anuales de este año. Con gran placer les anuncio que los alumnos que han sobresalido, tanto en comportamientos como en calificaciones, son: Hermione Jane Granger y... –una oleada de fortísimos aplausos y vítores se extendió por las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw apagando en el acto la voz de la directora, los Slytherin parecían ofendidos por el anuncio –Srta. Granger… – llamó la profesa para que la chica pasara al frente y los alumnos hicieran silencio. Todos continuaban aplaudiendo mientras con la mirada buscaban el cuerpo de la castaña (dentro del cual en realidad estaba Draco). El Slytherin, indiferente, no había notado que era a él (bueno o a "ella") a quien le aplaudían. En la mesa del fondo, donde los Slytherin se sentaban, la verdadera Hermione estaba con los ojos brillando de la emoción y una inmejorable sonrisa al saber que 6 años de esfuerzos habían traído tan gratificantes frutos.

-Hermione, te llaman –dijo Parvati dándole un pequeño codazo a Draco, el parpadeó varias veces y con cara de indiferente frialdad –que lucían sumamente extraña en las facciones de la leona, se acercó a la directora quien le entrego una insignia con una letra "P" en dorado muy brillante.

-Muchas felicidades Srta. Granger -dijo afable la profesora McGonagall –Y nuestro segundo Premio anual es Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Todo el mundo se lo esperaba y aun así todos parecían en un shock, hasta que el Gran Comedor se volvió a llenar de aplausos que provenían únicamente de la mesa de Slytherin, pero que hacían tanto ruido que parecía que los alumnos de todas las mesas estaban aplaudiendo.

Hermione, insegura al saber que su nombre no era 'Draco', se levantó y se volvió a sentar sin saber que hacer ¿Tenía que ir o no hasta allá? Finalmente y con las palmaditas de Pansy, resolvió ir hacia la directora.

Se detuvo al lado de Draco y la profesora McGonagall le entregó la misma insignia que tenía una "P" enorme y dorada en su centro.

Ambos dieron las gracias y luego cada uno regresó a sus respectivos asientos mientras recibían felicitaciones y palmaditas en el camino.

Unos minutos después de haber terminado de comer, Hermione salió del Gran Comedor; era hora de la práctica con "su" equipo de Quidditch y su corazón bombeaba sangre descontroladamente.

…No había forma de escaparse de esta…

¿Como iba a dar ordenes a todo un equipo si a penas había aprendido a volar? ...

Ella sabía un poco de Quidditch. Ciertamente era conocedora de toda la teoría, puesto que había leído libros acerca de Quidditch, además de las interminables charlas, que prácticamente estaba obligada a escuchar, entre Ron y Harry. Sin embargo jamás se le pasó por la mente que debería poner esos conocimientos en práctica, por lo que el juego sobre escobas era algo medianamente desconocido para ella.

Se cambió de uniforme y tomó su escoba, cuando llegó al campo todos estaban allí esperando a su líder. Se acercó con paso lento, queriendo retrasar el momento.

_"Necesitas ayuda de Malfoy"_ dijo su subconsciente.

_"No necesitó ayuda de nadie, menos de él. Sólo por estar 4 días en el cuerpo de Malfoy no significa que debo comenzar a necesitarlo"_ respondió y justo estuvo frente al resto del equipo de Slytherin.

-Buenos días Draco –saludó Blaise, adelantándose un poco nervioso.

-No sé que tiene de buenos –respondió fríamente, en realidad, a Hermione, estaba empezando a gustarle este tono.

-¿Empezamos ya?-

-Que pregunta mas estúpida –se adelantó para hablar con el resto del equipo _"Piensa, piensa… ¿Qué diría el verdadero Malfoy?"_ –Esta práctica ha sido convocada sin mi consentimiento –una mirada asesina a Blaise –sin embargo era preciso que entrenáramos pues el mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido. Espero que hayan practicado durante el verano – _"¡Actúa como Malfoy!"_ –Bien ¿qué están esperando? Muévanse bola de inútiles –todos rápidamente montaron en sus escobas y se alzaron en el aire, esperando instrucciones de su capitán. Hermione suspiró _"De acuerdo, lo acepto…Malfoy necesito tu ayuda"_.

La chica montó en su escoba y dio una patada al suelo, se elevó rápidamente hasta alcanzar al resto, aun sorprendida con cuanto había mejorado en lo del equilibrio. El resto del equipo le miraban extrañados

_"Granger, te olvidaste de sacar las pelotas con las que van a jugar"_ la voz de Draco en su mente la sorprendió y miró hacia abajo buscándolo, mas no lo encontró. ¿Cómo demonios él sabía que…?

_"¡Por Merlín!"_ Pensó por fin reaccionando "_¡Que tonta!"_ No había sacado los balones con los que se suponían iban a jugar. Hermione bajó en picada con asombrosa habilidad para una aprendiz y tocó el suelo. Fue a los vestidores en busca de la caja y regresó al campo. Abrió el estuche y la snitch rápidamente se perdió con un destello dorado. Ambas bludger salieron disparadas y ella misma lanzó la quaffle a los jugadores que volaban mas bajo.

_"Diles que practiquen la formación bent"_ volvió a hablar la voz de Draco en la cabeza de la chica.

Hermione no tuvo mas opción que obedecer, se elevó nuevamente hasta donde estaban el resto de jugadores y con voz ronca y clara ordenó –Practicaremos la formación bent –entonces recordó el último juego de los Slytherins, sus fallos, en el curso anterior –Quiero que practiquen especialmente la defensa. ¡El otro equipo no debe anotar ni una sola vez! –todos asintieron sin protestar y se colocaron en diversas posiciones para comenzar a jugar.

_"Gracias"_ pensó Hermione un poco a regañadientes, ahora estaba en deuda con el chico.

_"No tienes porque agradecer, no lo hice por ti. Lo hice por mi reputación"_ dijo Draco. Hermione sintió la ira desprenderse de su corazón y todavía fue peor cuando visualizó a Malfoy en una ventana del castillo desde donde le sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Imbécil –articuló y luego fue en busca de la snitch.

La practica terminó después de la hora de almuerzo, cuando Hermione atrapó la pequeña pelota dorada –Bien muchachos, lo han hecho de forma bastante aceptable –dijo Hermione, que en realidad no había visto absolutamente nada de la práctica por haber estado concentrada buscando la snitch –¡Mañana espero ver lo mejor de ustedes! Recuerden: no podemos, y no vamos a, permitirnos una derrota. Ahora vayan y descansen –Y todos se retiraron.

Hermione se bajó de la escoba, hecha polvo y se fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha. Para ella siempre había sido un placer bañarse, algo que disfrutaba grandemente: sentir el agua deslizarse lentamente por los contornos de su cuerpo y llevarse todo el cansancio, estrés, la suciedad, los malos pensamientos…sentirse limpia y con ánimos renovados para las actividades que vendrían luego… Sin embargo, ahora bañarse era distinto…cómo lo era todo desde hace 4 días… Ahora bañarse representaba todo un reto, un martirio mientras se desvestía con dificultad intentando no ver y no tocar demás y definitivamente lejos del espejo. Y pues hasta ahora había tenido un inesperado éxito, aun no veía directamente esa _característica_ de Draco.

El resto del día, los nuevos premios anuales pasaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, desperdiciando su domingo mientras terminaban deberes de Pociones, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia (esa solo Draco) y Encantamientos.

La directora McGonagall había citado a ambos chicos en su despacho, por la noche.

Hermione sentía que sus nuevas obligaciones como Premio Anual ya la sofocaban, parecía que la cosa no iba dar tregua y su vida sólo se quería complicar más.

La chica no puedo evitar hacer una lista mental

1º. De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser normal a cambiar de cuerpo y habitar en el de su peor enemigo (El Slytherin, por desgracia, mas sexy de la historia y por el que todas las chicas babeaban)

2º. Tenía que viajar, cada noche, a los recuerdos de la vida de unos estudiantes que habían vivido hace tantos años y de los que a penas y podía pronunciar sus nombres (bueno no era para tanto, pero tener que compartir sus sueños con Malfoy era lo que mas le molestaba... ¿o lo que mas le gustaba?) ¿Gustar? No, no, no… el agotamiento le estaba afectando. Y es que viajar cada noche, aunque estuviera dormida en su cama, la agotaba mentalmente. No era como si realmente durmiera.

3º Debía jugar Quidditch (¡ella que odiaba montar en escoba!) y encima tenía la responsabilidad de ganar un partido atrapando una molesta y diminuta pelota alada.

4º La tarea se le había estado acumulando desde hace cuatro días y ya empezaba a preocuparse por la que entregarían a mediados de la próxima semana, sin contar que le preocupaba profundamente si Malfoy ya había hecho sus deberes o sea los que realmente eran de ella

5º ¡Había sido nombrada Premio Anual! (y aunque eso significaba una de los mayores satisfacciones de su vida) le parecía una situación decepcionante al no poder ocupar su cargo dentro de su cuerpo –aunque en ese cuerpo también era Premio Anual.

Una lista para morirse y que estaría a punto de tener un sexto punto, aunque Hermione no lo sabía. Una noticia inesperada que caería como balde de agua fría esa misma noche.

Antes de que la vida de Hermione terminara de convertirse en un verdadero calvario, el destino quiso que otras dos vidas se volvieran un poco más complicadas y fáciles al mismo tiempo…

-¿Adonde vas Harry? –preguntó Ron al observar a su amigo levantarse, con el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo la tarea, y avanzar hacia la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a la cual habían ingresado hacía sólo media hora.

-A... tomar aire –respondió el pelo azabache mientras arrugaba entre sus manos el pergamino en el que comenzó escribiendo Pociones y termino con cerca de 120 repeticiones del nombre Pansy Parkinson –Necesito despejarme para poder concentrarme.

El pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado, pero en cuanto su amigo abandonó el lugar, volvió a sumergirse en su redacción de _"La magia y el Siglo XXI". _

Harry caminaba por los pasillos, con expresión distraída y divagando en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba por qué había escrito tantas veces el nombre de la Slytherin, si él la odiaba... ¡Oh, oh! De pronto esa afirmación se convirtió en pregunta... ¿La odiaba?

Tan sólo pronunciar las letras de su nombre lo hacían evocar pensamientos de la morena y él, juntos. ¿Desde cuando le atraía tanto?... De pronto se vio a si mismo planeando una huída en la que secuestraba a Pansy y se la llevaba a un lugar de Londres, a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara. ¿Acaso Parkinson le gustaba? Pero _gustar_ más allá de simple atracción, _gustar_ como algo que aun no puede ser amor pero tiene serias posibilidades de llegar a serlo.

Los pies de Harry le llevaron inconscientemente hasta un pasillo frío, con suelo adosado y ambiente de claustro. Se detuvo al notar que no estaba muy seguro de donde se encontraba. Mas adelante, a su derecha, en medio de la pared blanca apareció una puerta que se abrió dándole paso a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy...Parkinson? –había cometido un error garrafal al pronunciar su nombre e intentó remediarlo diciendo también su apellido.

Ella alzó una ceja y observó a su alrededor dando a entender lo estúpida de la pregunta del chico –Salgo de mi sala común –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, y de hecho lo era –la pregunta sería ¿qué haces _tú _aquí? y ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre completo?

-Desde hoy –respondió el oji-verde con una pose falsa de seguridad.

-Como quieras –la chica se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de pelear así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Las piernas de Harry no tardaron en reaccionar y siguieron sus pasos.

-¿Adonde vas? –le preguntó el chico caminando unos centímetros detrás de ella.

-¡Ja¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer, Potter? –dijo ella sin detener su marcha y agradeciendo que él, aunque mantenía su paso, estuviera unos centímetros detrás y así no pudiera ver la sonrisa de felicidad que curvaba sus labios, al saber que Harry la estaba siguiendo.

-Pues… –se rascó la cabeza, inseguro –…pues, por que debo darte tu dinero ¡Eso! Y para ello debo saber donde vas a estar.

_"Claro, tan tontamente ágil"_ pensó la morena encantada.

-¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Pansy deteniéndose súbitamente. Harry se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra ella.

-¿El qué? –inquirió él, medio atontado por el olor a frutilla que le trasmitía la Slytherin.

-El dinero Potter –ella dio media vuelta quedando peligrosamente cerca del chico Gryffindor.

-No –respondió paseando su mirada de los ojos a los labios de la chica.

-Entonces supongo que te veré cuando lo tengas Harry... Potter.

¡Pero que deleitable se escuchaba su nombre al salir de esos labios de fresa! pensó el chico. Ella le dio la espalada para retomar su camino, mas el chico dorado de Gryffindor le sujetó de brazo, deteniéndola y haciéndola y girar para encararlo una vez mas. Posó sus manos en la perfecta cadera de Pansy y la aplastó contra su propio cuerpo

-Repítelo –susurró el Gryffindor. Pansy lo miraba, ahí tan cerca, demasiado cerca... separados sólo por una cantidad insignificante de centímetros de altura.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó la chica también susurrando, mientras ponía sus manos en el duro pecho de Harry.

-Repítelo –imploró él por última vez, a penas reteniendo sus deseos de probar los labios que tenía enfrente.

-Harry –eso salió mas como un jadeo que como un susurro.

Él sonrió y ese gesto pareció mas arrogante de lo que en realidad era y por esto Pansy lo empujó con fuerza y se alejó con pasó elegante mientras sentía el color subir a sus mejillas. Harry se quedó allí parado sólo un momento. Luego decidió regresar a su Sala Común para continuar escribiendo–Pansy–su tarea, sin embargo en el camino se encontró con alguien…

ºº

Draco le guiñó un ojo a unas chicas que pasaron a su lado cuchicheando. Desafortunadamente estaba en el cuerpo de cierta chica de Gryffindor por lo que su gesto paso de desapercibido a extremadamente raro. Draco cruzó la siguiente esquina lo más rápido que pudo no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la gárgola del despacho de la directora, lugar donde lo habían citado junto con Hermione para tratar _asuntos_ relacionados con sus puesto de Premios Anuales. Y allí, a sólo unos pasillos del lugar donde lo habían citado, surgió una complicación con nombre y apellido.


	12. Sala Común compartida

_Capitulo re-publicado por enormes fallas._

_(ver al final del capi mis notas)_

**Pensamientos:** _"..cursiva.."_

Disclaimer: Creo que es claro…pertenece a JKR. n.n

* * *

Capítulo 12: Sala Común Compartida 

Y no era una complicación cualquiera, era una complicación llamada Harry Potter. Draco no había visto al otro chico desde su _encuentro _en la Sala Común, lo había estado evitando pues no sabía como enfrentarlo, pero no podría hacerlo en aquel momento pues venía directamente a su encuentro.

-Hola Hermione –dijo el chico de anteojos al llegar al lado de Draco, un rubor de felicidad cubría sus mejillas y un poco de vergüenza se mostraba en sus palabras.

-Hola –respondió el chico, que no tuvo mas opción.

-Esto… yo quería disculparme –comenzó el moreno, viendo al Slytherin a los ojos y entonces frunció el ceño, había algo desconocido en aquellos familiares ojos marrón. Harry sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranoico –¿Podrías… disculparme?

¡Pero que extraño era que Potter le pidiera disculpas! Sonrió, la situación era un poco cómica, teniendo en cuenta que había sido quien le había pegado al Gryffindor. Draco se encogió de hombros –Asunto olvidado – "_pero no perdonado"_ lo último sólo lo pensó. Harry pareció satisfecho con la respuesta pues sonrió.

-Y disculpa la forma en que me he estado comportando últimamente –Harry se sentía extrañamente mejor, como si las cosas estuvieran mas claras, como si un sol con olor a frutilla le hubiera iluminado y le hubiera hecho darse cuenta que habían sentimientos que creía sentir pero que no eran reales. Como el "amor" por Hermione, es decir, sí sentía cariño por ella pero no era _esa _clase de cariño. –¿Amigos? –preguntó con inocencia.

Draco frunció los labios –Claro –respondió con simpleza –Escucha, tengo que irme. La profesora McGonagall me espera.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Harry con alegría -¡Felicidades por tu nombramiento! No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo –se acercó con intención de abrazarle pero Draco retrocedió un paso.

-Gracias pero tengo prisa. Adiós –se despidió y se fue sin volver la vista. Ni loco dejaría que ese Potter se le volviera a acercar tanto; aunque le había pedido perdón –y había parecido sincero– prefería no arriesgarse. No le volvería a poner una mano encima, de eso estaba segura; y no importaba que él regresara a su cuerpo… Potter no le volvería a poner una mano encima a Hermione.

Por fin llegó frente a la gárgola del despacho de la directora. Hermione ya estaba allí, ella siempre tan puntual... se miraron por unos minutos, pensando en como iban a hacer para que la gárgola se moviera si desconocían la contraseña. Decidieron esperar.

-¿Terminaste las tareas? –preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Sólo me falta la de Historia de la Magia –respondió Draco secamente.

-¡¿Qué¡Pero si es la mas larga! Sabes cuanto tiempo te llevará hacerla. No terminarás esta noche porque...

-Por que no pretendo terminarla esta noche –le cortó

-Pero si no lo terminas, se te va a acumular con las otras tareas que vengan en la semana además de...

-Ya cállate Granger, por favor –pidió Draco como si escuchar su voz fuera lo mas desesperante del mundo

-¿¡Que!? –explotó histérica la chica –Escucha _niñito_ a mi nadie me calla ¿Entendiste¡Y sabes que más...! –su frase quedó incompleta pues la gárgola del despacho de la directora comenzó a moverse y ambos saltaron al primer escalón que los llevaba hasta arriba –No me vuelvas a callar –sentenció ella.

-No me vuelvas a dar ordenes –dijo él restándole importancia, lo que puso de peor humor a Hermione.

-¡Adelante! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall cuando hubieron llegado frente a su puerta. Draco giró la perilla y abrió dejando a Hermione pasar primero –Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger –los miró un momento y alzó una ceja –Ustedes...

-Yo se lo quería decir profesora McGonagall, pero él no me lo permitió –dijo Hermione precipitadamente.

-¿Decirme qué Sr. Malfoy?

-Nada –respondió Draco lacónicamente

-Srta. Granger, no estoy hablando con usted –regañó la directora un tanto sorprendida porque la castaña le respondiera de esa manera.

-Disculpe –murmuró Hermione

-¿Por qué Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó la profesora que hoy si que no entendía nada.

-Nada –repitió Draco enviándole una mirada a Hermione para que se callara.

-Bueno –agregó la profesora poco convencida, suspiró y recordó lo que les iba a decir –Como les decía, ustedes son los nuevos premios anuales por lo que tendrán que convivir de ahora en adelante en la misma Sala común, en la torre de los Premios Anuales...

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron al unísono y luego comenzaron a alegar, al mismo tiempo, diferentes argumentos, cada uno por su parte, de por qué no podían vivir juntos.

-Él no tiene… a ella no le gusta… él no puede… yo no deseo… yo no puedo –argumentos que intercalados eran completamente incomprensibles pues no tenían nada en común.

-¡Compórtense! –exclamó la directora con el rosto crispado –Vamos ya tienen 17 años y, como adolescentes maduros, deben comprender y aceptar sus responsabilidades, incluso si éstas conllevan convivir con una persona...

-Yo no le llamaría persona –interrumpió Draco señalando a Hermione y ésta abrió la boca indignada.

-Srta. Granger no sé que le sucede pero ese comportamiento es inaceptable… Bueno ahora los llevaré a su nueva Sala común, sus cosas ya están allí instaladas y realmente espero que comiencen a comportarse educadamente él uno con el otro a menos que quieran ser destituidos de su cargo.

Ambos desviaron la vista y se cruzaron de brazos, cual niño berrinchudo se niega a aceptar lo que le dicen. Era obvio que no querían perder su cargo recién obtenido pero llevarse bien con el otro era como pedir que el sol se volviera morado.

-Ahora, síganme –la profesora McGonagall caminó rumbo a la puerta y tanto Draco como Hermione la siguieron con los dientes apretados por la ira. La directora salió de su despacho, los chicos la siguieron por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al sexto piso, donde se encaminaron por un pasillo un tanto estrecho que conectaba con la torre suroeste del castillo. Era un lugar nuevo para Hermione, jamás había caminado por allí pues no sabía que esa torre era actualmente utilizada y mucho menos por los Premios Anuales.

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo al llegar a un retrato donde una doncella, de cabello café claro con suaves ondas ojos almendra, se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro. Portaba un pomposo vestido escarlata y verde.

- Lady Andrea –saludó la profesora al retrato. La muchacha de éste, que no aparentaba mas de 22 años, levantó agraciadamente la vista, colocó el libro a un lado y sonrió –le traigo a los nuevos Premios Anuales.

Draco y Hermione dieron un paso al frente mirando a la directora –Chicos, ella es Lady Andrea de Naleely y será la guardiana de su retrato. Ahora deben escoger una contraseña y… –la profesora inclinó la cabeza para verlos por encima de sus anteojos –creo que no hace falta advertirles que nadie, más que ustedes dos, puede pasar las noches en esta torre. Los horarios de sus rondas deben arreglarlos conforme a sus horarios de clases y las de los prefectos que estarán colaborando. Recuerden que deben aprender a llevarse bien ya que son un ejemplo para el resto de Hogwarts. ¿Entendido? –hizo silencio a pesar de que no esperaba respuesta –Bien, tengo que irme –terminó diciendo y les dedicó una severa mirada los chicos –Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, Lady Andrea –dijo a forma de despedida y se alejo rápidamente.

-Muy buenas noches –saludó con cortesía la doncella del retrato.

-Buenas noches –respondió igual de cortes Hermione.

-Como les dijo ya la directora, mi nombre es Andrea de Naleely, pero pueden decirme Lady Andrea –sonrió.

-Mi nombre Hermione Granger –respondió Hermione también sonriendo, pero al ver a Lady Andrea alzar una ceja suspicaz, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Seguramente la doncella se estaba preguntando porque el chico rubio le decía que tenía nombre de chica.

-Tonta, ese no es tu nombre –le susurró Draco sin que la doncella le escuchara, Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó con suave voz Lady Andrea.

-Quise decir… _su_ nombre es Hermione Granger –señaló a su cuerpo rogando internamente porque el cuadro no hiciera mas preguntas.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy –bajó la mirada sin saber porqué. Tal ves porque ese nombre no le gustaba –al menos no para si misma– o tal ves porque pensó que la señorita del cuadro podría ver en sus ojos que estaba mintiendo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos –continuó Andrea con tono amable, había notado que el rubio le mentía, nadie se equivoca al presentarse a si mismo...

-Lo mismo –respondió desinteresadamente Draco que había estado callado hasta entonces. Los ojos almendra de la doncella se posaron en él, inspeccionándole. Había algo raro en esos dos chicos¿pero qué? –Bueno… ¿y ya podemos pasar? –la impaciencia en el tono de Draco era mas que claro.

-Deben elegir una contraseña primero –sonrió.

-Elígela tu Grang...Malfoy –se confundió el Slytherin y la chica del retrato lo notó.

- ¿Bueno que te parece grosella?

-¿Eso es una contraseña? Y además ¿Qué no es un tipo de rojo? –respondió Draco

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una clase de rojo? –ignoró la primera pregunta.

-Que no me gusta

-Entonces elígela tú

El permaneció con aire pensativo –Lady Kixy

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me gusta

Ella bufó incrédula y rodó los ojos –De acuerdo, será Lady Kixy –miró a la doncella del retrato

-Me parece bien –Lady Andrea les dedicó una sonrisa última sonrisa antes de abrir el retrato. Ambos dieron un paso adelante al mismo tiempo y luego otro hacia atrás para dejar pasar primero al otro, volvieron a dar un paso adelante y se miraron impacientes.

-Pasa tú –dijeron al unísono –Bueno –repitieron nuevamente.

La joven del retrato intentaba ahogar una risita

–¿Por qué repites lo que yo digo? –dijeron ambos –Yo no lo repito, tú lo repites –parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para decir lo mismo.

-¡Ya! Entro yo primero y fin de la discusión –dijo el Slytherin desesperado y entró al lugar seguido por Hermione quien cerró la puerta y dio gracias al cielo porque, al menos, lo último no lo habían repetido.

Era la primera de muchas noches en las que Draco y Hermione dormirían en la misma torre y luego de 5 minutos de haber ingresado a ella se pusieron a pelear como perro y gato hasta que les dolió la garganta de tanto gritar. Finalmente cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, molestos y cansados, pero para su desgracia un último problema se presentó para arruinar su día...

Hermione fue la primera en notarlo, con pesar salió de su habitación y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, lo pensó un momento, insegura, y luego golpeó suavemente en la madera… nada… volvió a golpear más fuerte… aun nada… ahora golpeó con insistencia y por fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara de la castaña con expresión aturdida y soñolienta.

-¿Que? –le dijo Draco con voz pastosa y un poco molesto, al parecer al entrar a la habitación él se había limitado a tirarse a la cama sin darse cuenta de la situación que tenían…

-Tenemos un problema.

* * *

_01-agosto-2007_

_Realmente espero que aun hallan quienes, de mis antiguos lectores que me quieran leer. Y a cualquier nueva personita ¡Bienvenida/o!_

_Empezar por decir_

_¡¡¡Lo sientoo!!!_

_(Yo creo qe esa es una de las frases que mas repito los días en que publico)  
Lo siento en verdad por no haber continuado  
pero una serie de contratiempos lo dejan a uno sin tiempo de nada --  
y pues decir que mi musa se fue bn lejos a tomarse unas vacaciones y no me había dejado absolutamente nada de inspiración (¬¬ si io tambn detesto a mi musa)  
_

_Y bueno, por aquellas personas preciosas que aun me leen, por ellas/os va la disculpa... _

_En otras noticias, ya salió el séptmi libro de HP ¡¡Es de lo mejooooooooor¡Me encantó!, y pues no digo muxo acerca de eso por aquellas personas que no lo habrán leído._

_Mil millones de besoooooss!!  
de nuevo:  
Siento muxoooo haber tardado tanto!!_

_(Siempre tardo muxo u.u lo sé)_

_  
Y les recomiendo que si no han leido DEATHLY HALLOWS¡¡¡Qué lo hagan pronto¡¡ES DE LO MEJOOOOORR!!_

_beziiituus... _

_Liz♥Malfoy_


	13. Primer Partido: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

_Mas vale tarde que nunca :D. Y por eso estoy yo, hoy aqui, publicando mi nuevo capi._

_Está bastante largo, en compensación por todo el tiempo que no he publicado. No les prometo publicar mas seguido porque me es imposible, pero si les prometo que de ahora en adelante haré los capitulos mas largos. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Liz Malfoy_

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Rowling. El resto es mio :D wiiiiiiiiii

**Pensamientos** _" ..cursiva.. "_

**Sueños: ºº...**_sueños..._** ºº**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Primer Partido: Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw**

_-Tenemos un problema-_

-¿Cuál? –preguntó él restregándose los ojos sin ganas.

-Mis cosas y tus cosas...

-¿Eh?

-Mira esta habitación –la chica señaló hacia el interior que estaba elegantemente decorado con los colores verdes y plata. Una cama con dosel, unas mesitas, una mullida alfombra, su baúl y un ropero que contenía varios uniformes de Draco: pantalones, camisas, zapatos, túnicas, etc. Con su respectivo escudo

-Yo no le veo nada de malo –dijo el chico ahora más despierto

-Pues que yo sepa, las chicas –lo señaló con el dedo índice –de Gryffindor… –recalcó el nombre –…utilizan falda y además túnicas con los colores y escudo de su casa

-¿Y?

-¡Y!… Que a menos que planees entrar a mi habitación todas las mañanas para conseguir tu ropa, y que yo venga aquí...

-Ya, entendí el punto. ¿Y qué hacemos?

-Cambiar de habitación o. . . me llevo tu ropa a mi habitación y tú traes la mía para acá

-Mañana –dijo él bostezando

-Ahora –el chico volvió a bostezar e hizo un ademán de restarle importancia, ella bufó y lo empujó entrando a la habitación –haz lo que quieras, pero yo me llevo tu ropa ahorita –se dirigió hasta el ropero, lo abrió y como pudo tomó toda la ropa que estaba allí y un par de zapatos; luego salió de la habitación y con dificultad caminó hasta la suya mientras Draco dejaba ir unas risitas caminando tras ella – ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó ella cuando entró a su habitación y dejó toda la ropa sobre la cama.

-Que a veces parece que no supieras que eres bruja –respondió él cuando, caminando hasta la ropa de Hermione, sacó su varita y apuntó a las cosas haciéndolas levitar y luego avanzar tras sí. Salió de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Hermione se cubría la cara con las manos y se sentía estúpida _"¡La idiotez de Malfoy se me está pegando por estar en este cuerpo!"_ pensó malhumorada, luego con un hechizo acomodó su "nueva" ropa y se fue a dormir.

En sus sueños volvieron a encontrarse.

A Hermione le parecía que sería mas sencillo matar a un dragón que tener que pasar todo ese tiempo (¡y es que era mucho! y encima estaba en su cuerpo) con Draco, pero al menos en sus sueños podía ignorarlo y prestar atención a la historia de dos personas que aunque le recordaban a si misma, eran totalmente distintos

_ºº_

_-Ese es nuestro asiento Sangre sucia –dijo una pelirroja insolente que respondía al nombre de Georgia, a la rubia que distraídamente se sentaba en uno de los pupitres del salón de Pociones._

_Dryeden bajó la vista por un momento, varias veces la habían llamado así desde que llegó a Hogwarts, pero por alguna razón le dolía más cuando ella se lo decía, pues era amiga de Henry._

_-Yo no veo tu nombre grabado en ninguna parte –respondió alzando la vista la rubia._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, inmunda… –chilló Georgia con voz ofendida mientras sus ojos parecían querer echar fuego. De pronto alzó la mano, con intención pegarle una bofetada a Dryeden, pero alguien más la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca._

_-¿Qué crees que haces Danziger? –preguntó una voz femenina, perteneciente a quien estaba deteniendo a la pelirroja._

_-Métete en tus propios asuntos Betancourt – Georgia se soltó con fuerza._

_-Ella es mi asunto –señaló a Dryeden con la cabeza_

_-Sí, claro, cómo si la conocieras... –la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, su voz y tono groseros hacía que cualquiera tuviera ganas de pegarle en su linda carita._

_-Claro que la conozco… –la salvadora de Dryeden permanecía en una pose segura –Es la amiga de Henry._

_Georgia le regaló una mirada asesina a la rubia que estaba sin saber porque la chica morena de apellido Betancourt la estaba ayudando..._

_-¿Quién me llamó? –dijo de pronto una voz afable de un chico de ojos caramelo y cabello castaño que las sorprendió a todas._

_-Sólo estábamos teniendo una charla con tu amiga –dijo alegre Betancourt haciendo referencia a Dryeden –pero parece que tu noviecita… –señaló con los ojos a Georgia –…necesita aprender modales._

_-Buenos días alumnos –la voz del profesor llegó desde la puerta obligando a todos los alumnos a tomar asiento y responder al saludo. Henry se sentó unas mesas más adelante y Georgia se sentó a su lado dándole un evidente y sonoro beso en la mejilla. La chica, desconocida pero, salvadora de Dryeden se quedó unos momentos ahí parada frente a ella._

_-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? –le preguntó Betancourt con una sonrisa_

_-No para nada, sería un gusto –se hizo a un lado_

_-Gracias –la morena se sentó con elegancia y la miró- me llamo Paulina Betancourt ¿y tú?_

_-Soy Dryeden Connelly, y te agradezco mucho Paulina por haberme defendido –la abrazó con emoción sorprendiendo un poco a la otra chica, pues no estaba acostumbrada a muestras de afecto tan prontas y repentinas._

_-Llámame Pauli y no tienes que agradecerme –la morena respondió el abrazo –alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a esa Georgia Dazinger_

_Paulina Betancourt era una chica muy amable y muy linda, con cabello oscuro y ojos marrón, de tez bronceada y facciones extremadamente delicadas, con una elegancia y porte propios de la realeza y con un sentido del humor estupendo...Draco se mostró bastante interesado en la chica y eso sólo puso de peor humor a Hermione..._

_Entonces toda la escena se volvió borrosa hasta disolverse y parte por parte se fue formando un nuevo lugar, era la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Se encontraban en la puerta de entrada y unas mesas mas allá estaban sentadas Dryeden y Pauli, hablando, a su alrededor habían una cantidad considerable de libros. Se acercaron para poder escucharlas._

_-Si, si, es que ustedes hacer una pareja muy linda –dijo Paulina y Hermione pudo ver que la chica portaba el escudo de Gryffindor._

_-No digas eso, Henry no se fijaría en mí –respondió Dryeden sonrojándose y ocultando su cara entre las manos._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Tiene a Georgia Dazinger ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en mí?_

_-¿Esa bruja? Jajaja, ella no es competencia para ti –respondió Pauli confiriéndole un tono de confianza a sus palabras._

_-Pues es que llevamos ya cerca de un mes de haber iniciado clases y ella nunca se despega de él –dijo la rubia como si se avergonzara de haber estado tan pendiente de la vida de Henry._

_-Bueno es que Dazinger es una riquilla que quiere que se cumplan hasta sus mas mínimos y patéticos deseos y se le ha metido en la cabeza que Henry es de su propiedad –agitó con elegancia la pluma que tenía en la mano, restándole importancia –está muy malcriada, ya vez que es hija única y sus padres la consienten y alaban la pureza de sangre._

_En ese momento la cara de Dryeden se ensombreció y Draco fue capaz de sentir el dolor que sentía la chica rubia y le sorprendió notar que Hermione tenía razón en eso de sentir._

_-Siento mucho lo de tu hermana –dijo Pauli arrepintiéndose al instante de haber hablado de la pureza de sangre, sabía como esto lastimaba a la rubia –te prometo seguir averiguando de ese grupo del que me preguntaste del Magische Ehre…_

_Hermione anotó mentalmente el nombre de ese grupo._

_Entonces un pequeño avión de papel aterrizó en la mesa de las chicas y la morena, un poco extrañada, lo abrió y leyó –Que extraño –susurró para sí –dice que el profesor Leith me está buscando. Espérame un momento Dryeden, ya regreso –la chica se levantó y salió de la biblioteca con paso elegante_

_-¿Qué hacemos Malfoy? ¿La seguimos? –preguntó la castaña mirando a Betancourt salir del lugar._

_-No creo que sea necesario, mira quien viene allí –respondió Draco mientras señalaba la figura que se acercaba a la mesa donde Dryeden se encontraba leyendo. Una chica de espectacular figura y cabello rojo fuego se acercaba con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno_

_-Vaya, vaya, si es la pequeña Sangre Sucia –dijo Georgia con voz venenosa_

_La rubia no quería y no planeaba responderle. La ignoró. Sólo quería que la dejara en paz. Draco sintió como Dryeden luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas ¿Por qué dejaba que la lastimaran tan fácilmente?_

_-Oh! ¿Es que ahora eres también sorda? Mira que interesante, Sangre Sucia, Sorda y Zorra_

_-No soy una Zorra –respondió mientras sus ojos grises se aguaban_

_-¿Y cómo se le llama a lo que estás haciendo con Henry? –dijo en falso tono de curiosidad –Bien sabes que es mi novio, pero tú sigues detrás de él. –Georgia sonreía al notar la forma tan fácil en que conseguía que la Gryffindor llorará._

_-Yo no… –pero no pudo alegar una defensa pues a la rubia se le quebró la voz._

_Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza, quería hacer algo por evitar el sufrimiento de Dryeden, no era justo._

_-Te lo advierto Sangre Sucia. Aléjate de mi Henry, él no te quiere –la pelirroja se acercó mas y tomándole la barbilla a la otra chica le alzó la cara con fuerza –No eres nada para él –las lagrimas caían incontenibles por el rostro de Dryeden_

_-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! –la voz indignada de Paulina Betancourt hizo que Georgia soltara de golpe a la otra chica._

_-Nada que te interese –respondió con descaro y salió de la biblioteca. Pauli la fulminó con la mirada pero al momento que vio el estado de su amiga, su rostro se suavizo –mi niña… -se acercó y la abrazó – ¿Qué te hizo?_

_Pero Dryeden no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza_

_ºº_

La mañana llegó y una nueva semana se estrenaba en el colegio de Hogwarts, era lunes feriado, no habían clases, y esa la mañana se celebraría el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada:

Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw... ¿Quién sería el vencedor?

Hermione se colocaba los gruesos guantes en sus temblorosas manos, en unos minutos saldría a jugar, y la verdad no se sentía preparada. Había una revolución en su estómago debido a los nervios, que se manifestaban como una acidez, y al hambre, ya que no había desayunado. Vestía el uniforme de Quiddicht en los colores de Slytherin y su escoba descansaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaise, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Porque estas mas blanco que… –y el chico no supo con que compararlo, pues nunca había visto nada tan blanco–…bueno, parece que estuvieras...nervioso

¡Pues claro que estaba nerviosa!, eso es normal. Todo ser humano se pone nervioso cuando está frente aun evento importante. Todo ser humano normal, pero al parecer Draco Malfoy sale del perfil de lo normal.

-No son nervios, es la adrenalina –Hermione intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió una extraña mueca.

-Bien –murmuró Blaise nada convencido –porque ya es hora de que salgamos.

A Hermione se le contrajo el estomago, tomó su escoba y, reuniendo todo el valor que le fue posible, salió de los vestidores dirigiendo a su grupo de Slytherin.

Al momento, los gritos de todos los alumnos que verían el juego ensordecieron sus oídos haciéndola cerrar los ojos. _"Respira profundo Hermione"_ pensó y abrió los ojos. Hacía un día perfecto para jugar el deporte, pues a penas y habían nubes en el cielo y éstas cubrían el sol de vez en cuando permitiendo una visón perfecta de todo el campo.

Uno de los golpeadores empujó a Hermione suavemente, indicándole que debía ir al centro del campo, allí lo esperaba el otro capitán junto al árbitro.

Caminó e intentó que se aflojara el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Llegó al centro y el capitán de Ravenclaw le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

-Chicos, dense la mano –ordenó la Sra. Hooch y ambos chicos estrecharon la mano. Hermione sintió como el otro capitán le apretaba con fuerza como queriendo demostrar su poderío, entonces algo dentro de la chica -una fuerza competitiva- hizo 'clic' y se activó, con una mirada de superioridad Hermione se esforzó en estrechar la otra mano con fuerza sorprendentemente mayor.

–Ya basta –dijo la árbitro y se soltaron –Conocen la reglas, jueguen limpio –

El capitán de Ravenclaw, dirigiendo una última mirada de desafío a Hermione, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su equipo. La chica hizo lo mismo. El silbato de la Sra. Hooch fue la señal para que ambos bandos se elevaran en el aire y las pelotas fueron liberadas.

La snitch se perdió en el campo, en algún lugar cerca de los aros de gol de Slytherin –según Hermione pudo ver. Las bludger salieron disparadas y la quaffle ya era disputada por los equipos.

–¡Y Boder de Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle! –anunció una voz entusiasta, mágicamente amplificada –se la pasa a Samour que vuela hacia los aros y… ¡No! ¡¡Esa bludger ha pasado muy cerca!! Ahora los Slytherin están en posesión de la quaffle

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, su única labor era buscar la pequeña snitch independientemente de lo que pasara en el juego. Observó al buscador del otro equipo que parecía examinar el campo sin tener idea de dónde buscar _"Al menos no soy la única"_ pensó Hermione.

-Y con eso anotan ya 30 a 20 a favor de Slytherin… –masculló molesta la voz del comentarista.

_"¿Tantos van ya?"_

_"Este es un juego rápido, no sé porque no encuentras aun la snitch"_ dijo otra voz dentro de la cabeza de la Gryffindor.

_"Pues yo no te veo aquí jugando Malfoy, así que no te quejes"_

_"Si yo estuviera jugando ya habríamos ganado el juego"_ pronunció Draco con autosuficiencia.

_"Sí, claro, como todas las veces que le han ganado a Gryffindor, ¿no?"_ Hermione no pudo evitar poner una nota sarcástica.

Y de pronto un pequeño aleteo dorado fue identificado por los ojos grises de la chica, justo en medio del terreno de juego. Acallando e ignorando la voz del Slytherin dentro de su cabeza, Hermione voló a toda prisa hacia el centro del campo, sin darse cuenta de que una bludger venía directamente hacia ella

_"¡CUIDADO!"_

Y su escoba se movió por si sola apartándose del camino de la bludger que pasó a toda velocidad por donde la chica había estado segundos antes. Hermione, alarmada, observó alrededor y descubrió a Draco -en su cuerpo, con la varita en alto, murmurando un hechizo, desde la tarima de Gryffindor.

Había conjurado un hechizo para salvarla.

Se sonrojó de golpe y desvió la mirada. Draco la acababa de salvar de una ida segura a la enfermería pero

_¿Por qué?_

Además, acababa de arriesgarse sacando su varita… si la Sra. Hooch lo hubiera visto… quien sabe lo que habría pasado y…

_¡La Snitch!_

De nuevo fue capaz de ver el resplandor dorado, que ahora se encontraba próxima a los aros de gol de Ravenclaw, muy cerca del otro buscador; pero éste no la había visto.

Ahora, Hermione, sería cuidadosa.

Atravesó el campo lo más bajo que le fue posible, haciendo como si no supiera donde se encontraba la pequeña pelotita dorada. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de los aros comenzó a ascender, dos, tres, quizás cuatro metros Y la pudo ver mucho mejor, sólo tenía que acelerar y pronto la tendría en sus manos.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad del vuelo, sentía la emoción arremolinarse en su interior, la adrenalina: algo que nunca había sentido antes y de pronto temor… el otro buscador había visto también la snitch y se dirigía hacia ella pero desde el lado contrario de la cancha. Iba muy rápido, iba a llegar antes que ella…

¡No! ¡No iba a perder!

¿Por qué la maldita escoba no aceleraba más?

_"Allí viene tu amiga pelirroja. Mejor me voy"_ dijo repentinamente Draco en la mente de Hermione. Ella a penas y le escuchaba pues se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios al sentir que la snitch estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, sentía que nunca llegaba a alcanzarla… peor aun, sentía que el otro buscador se le adelantaría y la tomaría primero.

_"¿Qué sucede con Ginny?"_ preguntó sin que le interesara realmente, sólo estaba desesperada por alcanzar la preciada pelota alada.

_"Nada importante es solo que la besé y…"_

-¡¡AUCH!! Y DRACO MALFOY… HA… SE HA ESTRELLADO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES. ESTÁ CAYENDO –gritó la voz del comentarista con un poco de angustia y un poco de emoción.

El verdadero Draco lo observó todo como si hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta. Justo luego de decir que había besado a Ginny, Hermione se desestabilizó terriblemente en su vuelo lo que trajo como consecuencia que no viera por donde iba y debido a su excesiva velocidad chocara contra la parte superior del aro del gol, su escoba atravesó el aro mientras ella caía en picada, inconsciente, hacia el suelo. Entre tanto el otro buscador alcanzaba la snitch. La multitud de ambas casa se alzó y Draco, enarbolando nuevamente su varita, conjuró un hechizo que no conocía, disminuyendo la velocidad de caída de Hermione pero sin poder evitar que se estrellara con el suelo.

Después sólo escucho gritos, de horror por parte de los Slytherin y de victoria de los Ravenclaw, no supo que hacer, se le olvido como moverse. Sólo se quedó allí parado mientras todos a su alrededor se movían con rapidez. En su interior su corazón palpitaba culpable y dolía.

¿Por qué dolía?

Sintió que fue su culpa, si él no hubiera dicho nada ella no se habría desestabilizado y no se habría…

Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

¿Por haber provocado que perdieran el juego?

O

¿Por haber puesto a Hermione en tanto peligro?

Su corazón de Slyhterin decía que era por lo primero; pero la parte de su corazón que se confundía con la de los sentimientos de la chica de Gryffindor le decía que era por lo segundo.

_La puse en peligro…_

Meneó la cabeza apartando la idea de su cabeza pero no lo consiguió

_…Y no me lo voy a perdonar…_

_ºº_

_Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no tenía idea del lugar donde estaba, parecía encontrarse en un pasillo. Parpadeó varias veces y se llevó una mano a la frente, sorpresa la que se llevo al observar sus rizos castaños cayendo sobre su cara. Tardó dos segundos en notar que no estaba realmente despierta sino estaba en un "sueño" donde veía la vida de Henry y Dryeden. Pero ¿dónde estaba Draco?_

_-¿Lady Kixy? –preguntó la chica con inseguridad._

_-Dime mi niña –susurró la suave voz_

_-¿No dijiste que no debía separarme de Draco? –_

_-Si, pero esta vez él no ha venido contigo –_

_-Pero… - dijo contrariada la castaña_

_-Presta atención –respondió Lady Kixy con delicadeza._

_Hermione observó que Henry venía caminando por el pasillo donde ella se encontraba, la chica se levantó rápidamente y, luego de que pasara frente a ella, se dispuso a seguirlo. Podía sentir al chico, estaba molesto y conocía la identidad del culpable de su mal humor, se dirigía a buscarle. Bajó las escaleras con destino al Gran Comedor. Hermione vio, a través de las ventanas, que estaba anocheciendo; casi todos los alumnos se encontraban cenando. Henry entró al Gran Comedor con aire resuelto y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, mas específicamente a una chica pelirroja que irradiaba presunción, le susurró algo al oído y al momento ésta lo siguió fuera del lugar. _

_Hermione los siguió muy de cerca hasta que se detuvieron._

_-¿Por qué la tratas así Georgia? –preguntó Henry con voz contenida_

_-¿De qué estás hablando, amor? –respondió la pelirroja acercándose insinuante._

_-Cómo si no lo supieras –le envió una mirada de desprecio –sabes que estoy hablando de Dryeden._

_-Oh ¿Todo este lío por esa sangre sucia de Conelly? – Georgia continuó acercándose al chico._

_-No la llames así –Henry cerró los ojos, él no era una persona violenta pero Georgia se estaba extralimitando._

_-Es que eso es lo que es… -respondió ella con descaro y el castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue pasarse las manos por el pelo y morderse el labio. –No te pongas así amor mío –dijo ahora con voz de amante._

_-Paulina me contó lo que sucedió en la biblioteca, cuando ella llegó tú la estabas haciendo llorar ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué la tratas como si fuera…?-_

_-¿Una sangre sucia? –la pelirroja alzó una ceja_

_-Deja de llamarla de esa forma –Henry apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza- deja de llamarla así, de tratarla como si fuera basura, no tienes ningún derecho. –_

_-Oye, no me trates así –dijo en su perfecto papel de niña inmadura y acostumbrada a que se le cumplan todos sus deseos. –Está bien, ya no la llamaré así. Ella es una simple chica, no te preocupes tanto. Tú eres mío –le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y con esto Henry pareció tranquilizarse._

_Hermione sintió que el enojo disminuía en él pero el de ella misma aumentaba ¿Cómo era que esa niña berrinchuda lo controlaba de esa forma? _

_-Olvídate de esa sangre sucia –dichas estas palabras el desprecio volvió a crecer, el Slytherin se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar -se sentía tan estúpido por caer tan fácil en las falsas disculpas de Georgia… como si no la conociera…_

_Sólo se detuvo para decir –no me importan los arreglos de nuestros padres, no estoy dispuesto a soportarte si sigues así –_

_-Ya veremos si no lo haces –susurró la pelirroja llena de ira, pero de forma tan poco audible que sólo Hermione fue capaz de oírlo._

_Georgia se quedó allí un momento y luego una maligna sonrisa se formó en su cara_

_-¿Hermione?-_

_La castaña apretó los ojos y pronto se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba volverlos a abrir._

ºº

-¿Hermione?-

* * *

_03-septiembre-2007_

_Y soy culpable de todos los cargos u.u._

_Wenu mil millones de gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron en el capi anterior. Los quiero millones .Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este. Me he hecho un nudo para escribirlo xD y ahorita aun intento terminar de arreglar las ideas en mi cabeza._

_**Hija de la Noche**: me preguntaste que significaba wacala. Pues es una expresión de disgusto asi como ¡Que asco! o ¡Puaj!. Gracias por tu review :D_

_Una cosita más, estoy en proceso de revisión de mi fic. Por todos los errores de ortografía que tengo así que puede que cambien algunos aspectos mínimos -y no relevantes, de otro capis. Sólo les queria comentar._

_Ahora sí. Regalenme un Review. _

_xOxO_


	14. De sueños y visitas mensuales

_Hey! Guess what! I'm back_

**Pensamientos: **_" ..cursiva.. "_

**Sueños:** ºº..._sueños..._ ºº

Disclaimer: Espero algun día poder escribir algo tan bueno como HP n.n que como todos saben es Copyrighted JKR

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: De sueños y visitas mensuales.**

-¿Hermione? –dijo una voz que la regresó a su estado consciente. Era una voz demasiado familiar, demasiado conocida y que resultaba extraño escucharle pronunciar su nombre… era su propia voz y provenía del costado izquierdo. Pero no había sido el hecho de escuchar su propia voz llamándola lo que la regresó a la realidad, sino que había sido el escuchar a Draco llamándola, por primera vez, por su primer nombre. Y ella no pudo evitar sentir una anómala chispa de emoción.

Hermione, dentro del cuerpo de Draco, yacía acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería; habiendo finalmente recuperado la conciencia, pero con los ojos aun cerrados, comenzó a darse cuenta de su propio cuerpo y a sentir un dolor palpitante en las costillas, la pierna y el brazo derecho.

-¿Hermione? –habían vuelto a pronunciar su nombre, pero no había sido la misma voz que la primera vez. La Gryffindor, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, reconoció de inmediato aquella voz suave y masculina; y supo también que no era a ella a quien le estaba hablando, sino a su cuerpo ocupado por Draco –¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la voz masculina llena de desconcierto. Hermione escuchó sus pasos al acercarse y pudo perfectamente imaginar a Harry con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de duda al encontrarse a su amiga al lado de la cama de Malfoy.

-Esto…yo… –comenzó a balbucear Draco en el cuerpo de la castaña.

"_Draco, piensa rápido" _le urgió la chica con el pensamiento; y le llamó por su nombre sin poder, o querer, evitarlo.

"_¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?_" respondió en su mente, con una nota de la alivio, la voz del Slytherin.

"_No por mucho sino piensas en algo"_ dijo ella apremiante haciendo referencia a Harry. Pensó unos segundos y dijo la primera coartada que se le ocurrió "_Dile a Harry… dile… que te duele el vientre, pues estás en tus días, y has venido por algo para el dolor"_

"_¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a decirle eso?"_

-¿Hermione? –volvió a decir Harry.

"¡_Hazlo!"_ demandó Hermione y Draco no tuvo otra salida.

-Yo… estaba aquí porque me duele el vientre –la sangre comenzó a acumularse en las mejillas del cuerpo de la castaña –estoy en… mis días, ya sabes –la inseguridad con que sonaba la voz de Draco bien podría haber pasado por vergüenza.

-¡Oh! –dijo Harry repentinamente incómodo sin saber muy bien que decir, justo en el momento que en que la Sra. Pomfrey entraba a la enfermería tarareando una canción desconocida. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Harry y a, la que creía que era, Hermione al lado de la cama de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Han venido a visitar al señor Malfoy? –preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Eh… no –respondió Harry vacilante mientras miraba a la chica castaña esperando que agregara algo, pero no dijo nada –Ya me iba… –añadió finalmente –Nos vemos Hermione –y con esto se fue.

Draco espiró sonoramente

-Y usted, Srta. Granger ¿buscaba algo? –inquirió mirando al Slytherin

-Sólo quería ver como se encontraba… –Draco señaló su cuerpo con la cabeza y Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en el acto.

¿Él se había preocupado por ella?

_Imposible_

¿Entonces, por qué le había dicho eso a la Sra. Pomfrey?

-Sr. Malfoy, por fin ha abierto los ojos –dijo con alegría la enfermera –Le he revisado y me parece que todo está en orden. No habrán consecuencias graves, sólo algunos moretones para los que le recetaré una pócima que debe tomar durante dos noches antes de acostarse –le hablaba a Hermione pero ella no había podido apartar la vista de Draco; aunque él no estuviera en su propio cuerpo… aun era capaz de ver su verdadera esencia a través de los ojos.

-Quería ver como se encontraba… –repitió Draco con seguridad –… y como veo que está bien. Lo mejor es que me vaya –completó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

"_Quédate…" _le pidió la chica con el pensamiento y notó como Draco caminaba mas lento. Mientras, ella se exprimía la cabeza buscando la razón que la había impulsado a pedirle que no se fuera "_Yo… quiero decir, Lady Kixy me llevó al pasado mientras estaba inconsciente y debo contarte lo que vi"_ agregó con rapidez.

El Slytherin se detuvo del todo y, dando media vuelta, regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¿Se le ofrecí algo más, Srta. Granger? –preguntó la Sra. Pomfrey al verla regresar.

-Pues, de hecho sí. Ha dicho que Malfoy se encuentra bien, por lo que deduzco que ya puede irse a nuestra Sala Común y creo que lo más conveniente es que yo le acompañe, para asegurarme de que no se pierda en el camino… –la enfermera observó Draco contrariada. Sabía que ambos chicos eran Premios Anuales, pero no sabía que se llevaran tan bien.

-Bueno –accedió la señora después de unos segundos –lo mejor es que descanse y no podría dejar al Sr. Malfoy en mejores manos que las suyas Srta. Granger –sonrió hacia el cuerpo del rubio.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y no pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido de dolor cuando su brazo chocó contra su costado derecho.

-¡La poción! Casi lo olvidaba –dijo la Sra. Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a una mesa y tomaba de allí un pequeño frasco con un líquido blanco –Treinta mililitros ahora por la noche y los otros treinta mañana por la noche –recetó –debe relajarse, Sr. Malfoy, para que haga efecto. Y tenga mas cuidado cuando vuele en escoba.

-Gracias… –dijo Hermione, tomando el frasquito y salió de la enfermería al lado de Draco. Caminaron en silencio por un momento mientras Hermione pensaba y pensaba. Draco la había estado llamando por su primer nombre antes que ella recuperara la conciencia ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Significaba que ahora se llamarían por el nombre y no por el apellido? Es decir, ella le había llamado por su nombre cuando se comunicaron por sus pensamientos y él también al responderle. Pero hablar en pensamientos no es lo mismo que hablar en voz alta.

Estaba también el asunto de que ella se había emocionado cuando escucho que él la llamaba _Hermione_, aunque la emoción no fue tan grande, pues, lo había hecho a través de la voz de ella y no de la de él. Por lo que, técnicamente, nunca había escuchado a Draco llamarla por su primer nombre, con su voz suave y profunda.

_Entonces ¿Cómo debía ella llamarle? _

Mientras estuvieran en presencia de otras personas, obviamente, le llamaría _Granger… _por muy raro que aquello le sentara, no había otra forma. Pero cuando estuvieran sólo ellos dos… ¿Qué haría?

Además estaba el hecho de que él se había, o al menos _parecía_ haberse, preocupado por ella allá en la enfermería… sin embargo la idea le parecía imposible

¿Él preocupado?

¿Por ella?

No pudo evitar sentir otra chispa de emoción ante la idea. Una chispa anómala e infundamentada.

¡Todo era tan confuso!

Y se puso peor cuando Draco giró hacia la derecha en un pasillo, en lugar de hacerlo hacia la izquierda.

-Pensé que íbamos a la Sala Común… –dijo Hermione dudosa.

-Íbamos… –aclaró él sin detenerse a mirarla. Pues él seguía tan frío como siempre, pero había algo ligeramente distinto. La Gryffindor lo siguió, notó que se dirigían a las puertas del Castillo.

Cuando salieron, ella se sorprendió de ver al sol muy bajo en el cielo… como si fuera a atardecer pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Y… ¿Cómo…?

-…¿Cómo fue que me caí? –expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta. Recordaba haberse caído, pero no lo que sucedió antes de eso.

Draco se detuvo y la encaró con una ceja alzada. –¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Hermione desvió la vista, recordaba que había visto la snitch y luego acelerado la velocidad de vuelo para alcanzarla antes de que el otro buscador lo hiciera, había estado concentrada… muy concentrada hasta que una voz extraña entró en su cabeza, la voz de Draco diciendo que…

-¿¡Besaste a Ginny!? –exclamó la Gryffindor alarmada al recordar y se cubrió la boca.

-Si lo recuerdas... Y si quieres, grítalo mas alto –dijo Draco con despreocupado sarcasmo. Parecía no comprender la gravedad del asunto.

A Hermione no le sorprendía el hecho de que él hubiera besado a Ginny, es decir… podría haberlo hecho y sería un suceso completamente normal si _hubiera estado en su propio cuerpo._ ¡Pero no! Lo había hecho estando en el cuerpo de la castaña, lo que significaba que…

-¡No! No, no, no –susurró Hermione cubriéndose los ojos –Eso no estuvo bien.

-De hecho… –agregó él –estoy de acuerdo contigo. No estuvo tan bien como hubiera querido.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso cuando digo que no estuvo bien! Tú… –se cubrió los ojos cuando una imagen de lo que pudo haber sucedido se coló en su mente –¡No quiero ni imaginarlo! –dijo para si misma y la imagen se disipó.

Draco rodó los ojos –¿Terminaste? –preguntó.

La Gryffindor entornó los ojos mientras pensaba "_Pobre Ginny"_

-Lo superará –respondió él en voz alta. –Ahora hay algo importante que debemos hacer –señaló a la izquierda. Hermione no se había percatado que estaban al lado del Maquilishuat con las iniciales H+D

-¿Y qué eso tan importante? – preguntó sin comprender que relación podía guardar con el árbol.

-Tú –dijo él, mirándola. Ella no llegó a sonrojarse pues, antes de que lo hiciera, él aclaró –Bueno no tú, de hecho es mi cuerpo. Pero tú estas en él, así que debes cuidarme –Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Draco volvió su vista hacia la copa del árbol.

"_Lady Kixy_" llamó Draco con el pensamiento y Hermione también lo escuchó.

"_Mis queridos niños…" _saludó una melodiosa voz que llenó ambas mentes. Hermione se sorprendió, no sabía que podían hablar con ella en otro lugar que no fuera en sus sueños.

"_Tenemos una situación_" habló Draco _"Granger tuvo un pequeño accidente y le recetaron reposo y relajación"_

"_¡Oh! Querida ¿estás bien?" _preguntó la voz preocupada de la diosa a la chica.

"_Perfectamente_" respondió Hermione, que no entendía lo que Draco pretendía con contarle eso a Lady Kixy.

"_Me alegro"_ dijo la dulce voz.

"_Le han recetado reposo y relajación"_ insistió Draco _"Dudo, sinceramente, que ella pueda relajarse si durante la noche viaja al pasado. No se recuperará del todo si no descansa bien"_

¿A dónde quería llegar Malfoy con todo eso? Se cuestionó Hermione sin que los demás la escucharan. ¿Y por qué estaba ella tan molesta porque él la hubiera vuelto a llamarla por el apellido? La respuesta a la primera pregunta no tardó en llegar.

"_¿Entonces sugieres que pospongamos sus viajes por esta noche?" _supuso Lady Kixy acertadamente.

"_Dos noches_" aclaró él _"Es el tiempo por el que debe tomar una pócima para recuperarse"_

¡Con que eso era lo que pretendía! Engreído, egoísta… todo lo hacía por el bien de su cuerpo. Hermione se dijo estúpida por haber sentido chispas de emoción al pensar que él, de hecho, se preocupaba por ella.

"_No tengo ningún inconveniente" _dijo con voz amable Lady Kixy _"Todo sea por el bien de Hermione"_

"_No veo la necesidad de esto" _intervino la chica "Y_o estoy bien_"

"_¿Bien?"_ dijo Draco con incredulidad. Luego se acercó a ella y alzando la mano, le acarició el brazo

"¡_Ouch!"_ Hermione no pudo evitar alejarse y exclamar de dolor, al mismo tiempo que se estremecía, por la caricia. Era increíble como el más leve roce le causaba tanto dolor.

"_Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos a que te recuperes, querida" _dijo ahora Lady Kixy, como si hubiera estado a su lado viendo lo que sucedía.

"_Pero…" _intentó replicar más fue interrumpida.

"_Ya escuchaste Granger"_ Draco sonrió con suficiencia "_Muchas gracias Lady Kixy"_ concluyó y se alejó del lugar

_-_Idiota… -murmuró Hermione al verlo alejarse.

"_Aunque no lo creas, se preocupa por ti_" fue lo último que dijo Lady Kixy, antes de que la Gryffindor emprendiera marcha hacia el castillo.

-¿Preocuparse?… Sí, como no –habló con sarcasmo para si misma y se dirigió hacia su Sala Común.

A pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo desde el cambio, tanto Draco como Hermione sentía que habían estado en el otro cuerpo desde siempre. Y aun no conseguían habituarse a todo lo que sentían.

La confusión dentro de sus cuerpos era increíble, ya no se encontraban lidiando solo con sus sentimientos, sino también con los del otro. En cierta forma eso les había ayudado a intentar comprenderse y evitar las peleas… pues ambos sabían que, al ser una necesidad pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pelear era la peor idea que se les podía ocurrir.

Draco, por su lado, procuraba dejar a raya los sentimientos de la Gryffindor que habitaban en su corazón. Era como si la mitad de su corazón fuera de él y la otra mitad de la chica dueña del cuerpo. Intentaba por todos los medios quedarse de su lado del corazón, para que los sentimientos desconocidos no escaparan de la otra mitad, sin embargo estando en aquel cuerpo no podía evitar disfrutar de esas sensaciones de paz y alegría que no le pertenecían pero que emanaban del corazón de la Gryffindor, liberando de esa forma los sentimientos de la chica. Al dar rienda suelta a ambas partes de su corazón, sufría una confusión interna... pues no reaccionaba de la misma manera que lo haría estando en su propio cuerpo. Los sentimientos liberados interferían con los propios y a final de cuentas no podía ser él mismo.

En una situación similar se encontraba Hermione, que a veces era incapaz de controlar toda esa frialdad y odio, producto de años de sufrimiento, que el Slytherin guardaba dentro de sí. El dolor y las malas intenciones la sobrepasaban algunas veces y sus reacciones, ante las situaciones, solían ser bastante confusas.

_Entonces ¿Le preocupaba o no?_

Era la pregunta que Draco se hacía a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la Sala Común Compartida de Premios Anuales. Debía admitir que en el momento en que la vio caer de la escoba, sintió una preocupación sin precedentes. Pero no estaba seguro si esa preocupación provenía de su mitad del corazón o del de la Gryffindor. Era preocupante pensar que provenía de su mitad, pues a él nunca nadie le había importado tanto alguien como para afligirse de aquella manera.

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de la idea, entonces sintió un dolor extraño en el estómago… no… mas abajo, en el vientre. Nunca le había dolido el vientre, pero claro, nunca había sido chica tampoco.

Justo después de atravesar el retrato que protegía su Sala Común, Draco tuvo una sensación de lo mas extraña, como si algo le bajara sin que lo pudiera controlar. Hermione que entró después de él, le inquietó la cara que tenía el Slytherin.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione con escepticismo.

-Yo… –Draco se llevó las manos al vientre –… no lo sé, Granger. –le acababa de llamar por su apellido y la chica no lo pasó por alto, pero decidió meditarlo mas tarde. Luego se quedó pensando… A Hermione no le tomó mas de dos segundos comprender qué estaba pasando y con alarma comenzó a buscar un calendario. –¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó –No puede ser que se me haya olvidado revisar.

-Quince. Ahora es quince –respondió Draco que aun no sabía que tenía que ver la fecha en todo eso.

-¡Oh no! Realmente tienes mala suerte Malfoy. Siempre soy regular y exacta como un reloj. Ahora se cumplen los veintiocho días.

-¿Veintiocho días?

Draco sabía que esa cantidad le sonaba de algo, de algo que le habían dicho una vez hace no mucho tiempo y que había preferido olvidar. De algo que sólo a las mujeres les ocurría y que equivalía a una visita mensual. Algo…

… De pronto Draco cayó en cuenta de lo que significaban _veintiocho días_, la mandíbula casi le llegó al suelo por la sorpresa.

-Si, eso exactamente –dijo Hermione divertida por la expresión del Slytherin. –Y no pongas esa cara que la menstruación no es nada del otro mundo.

Un adorable color rojo comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de Draco. Hermione reprimió una risa.

-Ahora ven conmigo. Tengo que darte algunas compresas. –agregó la Premio Anual.

El sonrojo de Draco se expandió por todo su rostro e iba en aumento con cada palabra ¿Cómo podía esa chica hablar con tanta naturalidad de algo como _eso_?

Hermione por su lado se regocijaba en la sensación de hacer a Draco avergonzarse, era tan gracioso verlo allí sonrojado, nervioso, evidentemente incómodo. Y entonces se reprendió a si misma, eso que sentía no era propio de ella... eran sentimientos que el Slytherin solía sentir, no ella. Suspiró profundamente mientras entraba a su cuarto seguida por el chico. El sol se ponía con rapidez, pronto sería de noche y Hermione, mientras buscaba las compresas en un cajón del tocador de su habitación, se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de hablarle a Draco.

-Aquí están –dijo la Gryffindor al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña bolsa celeste de su cajón. Se acercó a Draco y se la tendió, él la miró indeciso.

-Malfoy, no seas ridículo. Toma las compresas que las necesitarás.

La evidente incomodidad del Slytherin divertía a Hermione, simplemente no podía evitar contagiarse de los sentimientos que florecían de la parte de su corazón que no le pertenecía.

-Se ve que te lo estás pasando en grande con esto –reprochó Draco mientras tomaba la bolsa celeste con desconfianza. No es que a él le asustara ver o tocar una compresa, es sólo que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que tendría que usar una.

Hermione le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Aunque la situación tenía t_odo_ de gracioso, ella no debía reírse, era cruel y egoísta divertirse a costa de Draco. Intentó pensar en lo difícil que debía estar siendo eso para el chico y finalmente se volvió para encararlo.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –susurró ella entre dientes. Él alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Granger disculpándose, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada –Deberías aprender que si no se tiene nada bueno que decir, lo mejor es no decir nada –Hermione volvió a suspirar, llenándose de paciencia y cambió de tema –Bueno, tendré que darte un curso rápido de la menstruación –la mueca de Draco fue verdaderamente cómica –Y ya deja de poner esas caras... Comencemos por lo básico ¿Sabes cómo se usan las compresas? –Draco miro la bolsa celeste con desconfianza –Te dije que dejaras de poner esas caras.

-Granger, un poco de comprensión. Que a un chico le baje la... _menstruación_.. no es cosa de todos los días.

-Técnicamente eres una chica.

-Tecnicidades... –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar a la bolsita con desconfianza.

Hermione rodó los ojos -¿Sabes o no cómo se usan? –él negó con la cabeza. –Ven conmigo –la chica le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera hasta el baño. Draco tomó la bolsa celeste y fue tras ella.

El baño le resultó aun mas incómodo a Draco, no sabía que tan gráficas serían las explicaciones de Granger pero esperaba que no demasiado, de igual forma no había nada que pudiera hacer; por primera vez en su vida realmente necesitaba de alguien que le explicara cómo sobrellevar esa situación.

Volvió a tener esa sensación de que algo le bajaba sin poder controlarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? –preguntó, señalándose el vientre.

-Tres, cuatro días máximo –respondió Hermione tomando la bolsita celeste.

_Cuatro días de martirio_ pensó Draco

-No es un martirio –le contradijo Hermione en voz alta –No es para tanto y sólo son cuatro días por mes.

-La próxima vez que esto suceda, yo tengo que estar en mi cuerpo, y tú en el tuyo.

-Por mi perfecto. Si encuentras la solución yo encantada regreso a mi cuerpo –le sonrió y luego sacó una compresa de la bolsa celeste. –Es sencillo. Estoy segura que hasta tu puedes hacerlo.

-Ja-ja. Muy graciosa

Hermione procedió a extraer la compresa de su envoltorio y la extendió. En ese momento hasta ella se sintió un poco extraña, pues a fin de cuentas era a Draco a quien intentaba enseñarle.

-Esto va al frente –señaló uno de los extremos –sólo retiras el papel, y lo pegas. ¿De acuerdo? Procura no colocarlo muy al frente o muy atrás... sé que no quieres tener un accidente.

Ella que había estado viendo la compresa todo el tiempo, alzó la vista y observó a Draco rojísimo hasta la frente. Hermione se mordió el labio reprimiendo una carcajada y con media voz concluyó –Te dejaré para que lo hagas... –y con la mayor rapidez posible abandonó el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bien, al menos no fue tan explicita, pensó Draco, pero aquello había sido extremadamente raro e incómodo. Su sonrojo era algo que desde el principio no había sido capaz de controlar, y la risa ahogada de Hermione tampoco le había facilitado las cosas. Suspiró profundamente y por primera vez sintió empatía con el sexo femenino, que estaba obligado a pasar por _eso_ mes tras mes, por mas años de los que él quisiera imaginar.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su cama y una punzada en su torso le recordó que debía tener cuidado, aun estaba convaleciente. Con una extraña sensación cerró los ojos, definitivamente aquello había sido raro... Ella hablándole sobre menstruación a Malfoy. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Una charla sobre cómo se hacen los bebes?

Se cubrió la cara con una almohada y suspiró. No, eso de los bebes Draco debía saberlo al derecho y al revés... ella ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en cuantas mujeres habían pasado por las manos del Slyhterin, manos que ahora le pertenecían y que no prefería no pensar en ellas mas que como simples manos.

Los minutos pasaron y Hermione se sentó en su cama mientras se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Draco.

¿_Estás bien? _No pudo evitar preguntar.

_No sé de que te preocupas _respondió él _No dijiste que hasta yo podría hacerlo._

_Si, bueno, pero uno puede equivocarse_

Muy graciosa, Granger

Ella rió para sí mientras miraba por la ventana. Ya había oscurecido por completo. Volvió a suspirar justo en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abrió; Draco salió alisándose los pliegues de la falda.

-Te ha llevado un poco de tiempo –dijo ella alzando una ceja.

Él la ignoró y caminó hasta la puerta. Hermione lo miró fijamente y esta vez no pude detener la carcajada que le produjo verlo

-¿Por qué... por qué caminas así? –preguntó entre risas. –Parece como... como si... –las carcajadas le impidieron seguir hablando.

-Cállate Granger, yo no le encuentro la gracia.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo la chica volviendo a soltar una sonora carcajada que hizo que le doliera el estomago y su costado amoratado.

Draco, que se sentía repentinamente sensible, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Llevar esa compresa puesta _allí_ resultaba incomodo, y Granger debería saberlo

¿Por qué se reía de él?

El Slytherin se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto que ella se riera?

El chico entró a su habitación. Había escuchado decir que el período trae sensibilidad y cambios al humor, pero nunca imaginó que eso sucediera en serio. Y además ese dolor y esa sensación de incomodidad...

Aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

Y mas larga para Hermione que no se imaginaba lo que sería. Luego de tomar la pócima recetada por la Sra. Pomfrey, se fue a la cama. Era la primera vez que dormía, estando en ese cuerpo, sin viajar al pasado. Y había olvidado que un adolescente de diecisiete años está lleno de hormonas que por las noches se pueden volver incontrolables.

_Una mano, blanca como la cal, recorría su cuerpo con lentitud. Se deslizaba desde el cuello hasta las caderas y le hacían estremecer. Escuchó un suave gemido ronco y abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquel sonido había salido de su garganta pero había sido demasiado ronco para ser el de una chica. A Hermione le sorprendió encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, sobre una cama rodeada por un dosel de plata que tenía grabado extrañas y serpenteantes figuras delgadas, y con sabanas tan suaves y maleables que bien podrían haber sido líquidas. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió aquella suave mano recorriéndole de nuevo. Miró a un costado y descubrió a una figura femenina con cabello alborotado. La chica que estaba a su lado sonrió, pero Hermione sabía que detrás de aquel rostro quien estaba realmente era Draco. Sonrió de regreso sabiendo que al estar en el cuerpo del chico, ella era mas fuerte. De inmediato se colocó sobre el cuerpo femenino._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer, Hermione? –preguntó Draco con voz suave y traviesa._

_-Todo lo que quiera –proclamó ella sintiéndose vencedora._

_-¿Y crees que será tan fácil? –Draco alzó una ceja y se escabulló de entre lo brazos de Hermione. Pero ella sabía que de cualquier forma ganaría... no sólo por que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo mas fuerte, sino también por que era mas inteligente. –Tienes que luchar por lo que deseas –Hermione escuchó que la voz suave venía desde atrás._

_¿Cómo era posible que aquella cama fuera tan grande como para que Draco pudiera escapar? Pero lo atraparía, mas temprano que tarde lo haría, por que lo quería._

_¿Lo quería?_

_Se preguntó entonces a si misma. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y abrió los ojos como platos._

_¡Claro que no lo quería! ¿Por qué ella iba a querer alguien así? Tan idiota, presumido, altanero, individualista, egoísta, insensible..._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó de nuevo la voz suave, era la voz de Hermione, su propia voz, pero sabía que era Draco el que se encontraba detrás de aquella voz y por eso quería... ¿Qué quería? –No estás segura de lo que quieres –afirmó la voz que ahora provenía de un costado, Hermione se volvió y observó a alguien que se escondía bajo las sabanas que se adherían como agua al otro cuerpo, mas no descubrían su identidad._

_-Si estoy segura –respondió Hermione que notó un temblor en su propia voz._

_-¿Lo estás?_

_-Si_

_-Entonces... –dijo la voz que de pronto había comenzado a susurrar. Hermione se acercó curiosa._

_-Entonces ¿qué? –preguntó mientras alzaba la mano para descubrir a quien se escondía bajo las sabanas casi líquidas._

_-Entonces ¿Me quieres? –preguntó ahora una voz ronca y profunda que fue descubierta al momento en que las sabanas se deslizaron descubriendo el cuerpo de un chico de cabello rubio y ojos de hielo._

_Hermione se sonrojó, retrocediendo con inseguridad. Se deslizó, cayendo sobre el colchón, y sus rizos se esparcieron a su alrededor entre aquella tela que bien podría haber sido agua pero no mojaba ni se escurría entre los dedos. Estaba en su propio cuerpo y fue cuestión de segundos para tener el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo. Se sonrojó sobremanera al ver al chico tan cerca._

_-Esas mejillas –dijo la profunda voz de Draco _–_¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –un tono dulce, muy impropio de Malfoy, acompañó la pregunta._

_-Tú no eres Malfoy –respondió la chica intentando zafarse de aquella prisión que hacían la cama y el cuerpo de Draco. Comenzaba a sofocarse y no en una buena manera._

_-No lo soy –dijo el rubio acercando su boca al cuello de la castaña. Un poco de labios, un poco de lengua y el corazón de Hermione latiendo a mas no poder._

_-No, Malfoy, aléjate..._

_El chico alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos –Dijiste que no era Malfoy. –Se acercó a los labios de la chica y sopló entre ellos –Yo te quiero a ti –dijo el rubio –¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?_

_Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por el abdomen de la castaña y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiero? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras alzaba los brazos, buscando perderse en aquel cabello rubio platinado._

_-Tú lo sabes Hermione, acéptalo... –volvió a descender a su cuello, donde depositó besos que hacían estremecer a la castaña._

_-Draco... –susurró mordiéndose el labio –Draco..._

-Mmmm... Draco –murmuró de forma poco audible Hermione, que se retorcía en su cama, apretando las sabanas con tanta fuerza que hasta sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

El verdadero Draco la observó...

* * *

_Lo sé_

_Otra vez volvieron a pasar no sé cuantos meses sin que publicara u.u... que se le va a hacer._

_Dije que nunca dejaría de escribir mis fics y por eso, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, regreso con un nuevo capi para quien desee leerme._

_Gracias!_

_¿Podrían regalarme un review n.n?_

_Liz Malfoy_


End file.
